Betrayal Among Friends
by xxOliveYumi
Summary: High School is a mess! Friends turn on friends, people break promises... But what happens when you start to trust somebody you barely know? - The girls are juniors in high school and been looking forward to becoming mature. But what happens when all of the girls get into a situation that they never thought they would get in to?
1. High School Monarchy

Alright guys! How have you been? It's been a couple months, hasn't it? Hmm... Well, I always like to share my ideas with you guys, so here's another story that I'd like to start and probably not finish! xD Gawsh, I'm horrible! Haha! Ohh well... I think this one might be good. I already got three chapters done, but I'm spreading them out. Only so I can finish more chapters up! :) Pretty awesome, right? lol. I don't know what I'm talking about. xD Anyways, I'll finish up my comments below after this chapter. Feel free to skip what I have to say! I just ramble a lot! :D

Enjoy the story! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys or any other character that was in the original cast of both Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Z.

* * *

High School is a mess! Friends turn on friends, people break promises... But what happens when you start to trust somebody you barely know? - The girls are juniors in high school and been looking forward to becoming mature. But what happens when all of the girls get into a situation that they never thought they would be into?

**Chapter 1: High School Monarchy – Blossom**

This is the third year that we would be attending Townsville High. It seems as if everybody has changed into the persons they were destined to be. Mitch Mitchelson was now the biggest jock in school, the quarterback of the football team and team captain, Elmer Sglue was a nerd who stuck to being a Pokémon dueler, Mike Believe was now a loner with barely any friends… That wasn't anything that would be surprising to any of us.

Two people who we've grown up with turned out to be a massive surprise. The first one, Princess Morbucks. Of course she was a total priss to us in elementary school and pretty much all of middle school, but once high school came around, she stopped taunting us and actually wanted to become our friend. So we accepted her. She now hangs with us and really is a part of our clique. She looks a whole lot better than she used to too! She dyed her hair blonde and she straightens it every day. Usually, it's up in a ponytail, but she claims to want to wear it down to look more girly. She doesn't want to show off anymore. She's totally a changed person if you ask me.

The second one, Robin Synder. You remember her, right? Our next door neighbor? Well, right before middle school hit, she moved to the other side of the district. So she had to go to a separate middle school than us. My sisters and I used to go over her house every once in a while to see how she was doing, but in eighth grade, she moved again, not telling us where. When we saw her in high school freshman year, we rejoined her, only, she was a little different. She was a little bit snobby and rude to us. Once sophomore came up, she just wouldn't talk to us anymore. And when she did, she was the meanest person. She became a Princess Morbucks(before high school) times five. She had her own clique. There weren't really a set group called the "popular people". They were more or less called the preps who were considered royalty. They were the really pretty people who wore anything Hollister or Abercrombie and Finch.

Things just turned out differently than we expected.

And you're wondering where my sisters and I fit in? Well, it's a difficult system to fit in with. You're either on the top of the food chain or below it. I'm considered a preppy nerd, Bubbles is considered a shy prep, and Buttercup is considered a hipster. Princess and Buttercup are practically the same person. Always going to Hot Topic and buying clothes there. Bubbles and I on the other hand shop at the stores the preps shop at. The only difference between us and the real preps is that we're a little more involved in school and we aren't loud mouths.

Princess, my sisters, and I walked into the school building, looking at the familiar hallways we've been through many times. The smell of fresh paint was present through our noses. Just as we reached our lockers(right next to one another), we all noticed Robin with Mitch.

"I don't get it," Bubbles sneered. "Why does she get varsity cheer captain? She's a bride's maid compared to the stunts that I could pull off. I should have been captain!"

"I don't know, but I couldn't agree more. She's all over Mitch! I wonder if he actually even likes her." Buttercup stared at the two in curiosity. It was evident that Buttercup was slightly jealous, but she wouldn't admit it. At least, to me or Bubbles.

"Snot-nosed brats like her don't get anywhere in life. I learned that the hard way." Princess said applying her eyeliner as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh, look at them!" Buttercup whined. We all looked towards Mitch and Robin's direction. Robin gave Mitch a big bear hug over the shoulders. We couldn't tell if he liked it or didn't.

"Or just her, who just happens to be a flat-chested whore basket." I commented. Everybody laughed. Not like I could talk, I'm practically the same bra size as her. Robin and I are a B-size bra while my sisters and Princess all have C-cups.

After everybody grabbed their books, we all leaned against the lockers to see what Robin would do next. Luckily for us, her friends came walking over and interrupted her little flirt-fest with Mitch.

"Hey Robin!" Ariel greeted her with a smile.

"Yeah! Hey Robin!" Amber repeated. Robin turned to look at her blonde friends and sighed.

"Hey, girls. Can you do me a favor and go get me a vitamin water out of the cafeteria? Hmm, thanks." She demanded. Although it may have seemed like she asked nicely, but it was a bit sarcastic in the end as she faced Mitch again and smirked. Mitch raised his brow.

"Alright, Robin. Be right back." Ariel sighed through her words. Amber followed Ariel to the cafeteria as they silently walked by us.

"I'm so tired of her. She always thinks she's better than everybody else. She's become a real royal bitch!" we heard Ariel complain silently to her best friend who was nodding back in response to every word she was saying. I looked at my sisters and Princess to see their reaction.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones who think that." I said. They nodded and looked back at her and Mitch.

"Why do you do that?" Mitch raised his voice a little bit. Robin tilted her head slightly and put a finger to her lip innocently.

"Do what?" she asked. Mitch rolled his eyes.

"Why do you treat your friends so badly? Maybe something could work between us if you wouldn't act like such a diva. If you can't treat your friends like _friends_, then what makes you think that you could treat _me_ like a _boyfriend_?" he shouted. All of our mouths shaped into a grinning "O" shape. Only a few people in the hallway were watching along with us. The others were too busy catching up or walking to care.

"What? I never treat my friends like trash! They're just always willing to help me!" she retorted. Mitch sighed.

"Help you with what? The small things you could do on your own? I'm sure you could have asked them a little bit nicer than you did at the least."

"I did ask nicely. I would have gotten it myself, but I couldn't stand to be away from you!" she whined. Mitch rolled his eyes and sighed once more. Earning a laugh from everybody who was watching.

"Look, princess. If you want my attention, you have to do _me _a favor."

"Okay, what?"

"GET FUCKING LOST!" he screamed in her face. She backed away a little bit in shock.

"_DAAYYAAAAAAAAMMMN!" _a group of ghetto kids shouted in unison. So many people including us just almost rolled on the floor laughing. She turned around and saw us laughing and walked over to us.

"What the hell are you laughing at bitches? You should mind your damn business!"

"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about!" Mitch walked off. Robin looked at him and put on a sad face, then got face to face with Buttercup.

"You and I both know that you like Mitch Mitchelson," she whispered. "And you and I both know that I'm prettier and more feminine than you, so don't even dare try." She threatened.

"Or else what? You'll throw your pom-poms at me and scream," Buttercup shoved Robin back a little so she could have a little room to taunt her. "U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi, you ugly!"

"YEAH, YEAH YOU UGLY! HOO! HOOO!" we all cheered with her. People in the hallways were snickering.

"You and I both know I have wits, and you have bits." Buttercup pointed at her boobs which set Robin on fire.

"Why-you-little-"

"Nuh-uh-uh! You don't want to smear your make-up. It covers up your nasty little face!" Princess sneered. Robin got offended and did her signature _'hmph'_ as she walked away from the situation. After she was more than out of sight, we all just started laughing. We all started walking to class talking about what happened earlier today.

"I wish she would have said something else!" Princess said.

"I knew she didn't want to argue with you because obviously you have more power than anybody else in the school!" Bubbles said.

"Not that she ever uses it anymore." I stated.

"I'm a little shocked that Mitch didn't really help us." Buttercup sighed.

"He's on the higher end of the food chain. You can't expect much from him." Bubbles said.

"Plus, I wouldn't want to deal with Robin after all of that arguing." I commented. We all waved as we all parted to go to our classes.

I sat down in my seat with a heavy sigh as I entered my human anatomy class. A guy in red sat next to me. I didn't really look at him, but I could tell that he was smiling. "Looks like you had a rough morning." He laughed.

"You have no idea," I confessed. "I thought it was funny, but it's still a little depressing knowing how your old friends just turn into really big bitches."

"I've seen a few of my enemies turn into really cool people." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Like who?" I slowly turned my head to face him. I looked as his features. He not only had on a red jacket, but he also had red hair and blood-red eyes. He was all too familiar to me. But what could it be?

* * *

Yeah, I really don't have much else to say but you'll probably like the second chapter better... :3 I won't describe the character too much yet. There are so many features I'd like to add to these characters that might seem modern or just toooooooooo overdone.. I don't know. :) You'll just have to wait.

I guess I'll post another chapter either tomorrow or next weekend. I'm debating. :D hehe.

But until then, hasta luego! :)


	2. Crush

Alright guys! Since my reviewers said to upload "tomorrow", it's tomorrow.. So I hope you like this chapter, but like I said before, you might like this one better than the first chapter. The boys are introduced in this chapter. And of course, another one of the boys will be introduced further more in the next chapter finishing up Blossom's situation. And sorry if I don't include a lot about Bubbles and her stuff, she's really my least favorite character. But I'll include some stuff about her.. If you want to get more of Bubbles, then tell me... Other than that, it's really going to be all about Buttercup and Blossom.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! :) Craig McCracken is a genius!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Crush – Buttercup**

This has already been a productive day! I got to mock Robin today which is like getting an A+ on a test for me. Princess and I walked to the big gym and sat on the bleachers to wait for everybody else until the bell rang. And after it did ring, Ms. Lenningham gave us all instructions.

"Alright class. This is a gym, not a playground. You guys know the rules, if anybody gets injured, let me know, I'll give you a pass to the nurse. My motto is get active or get fat, so I suggest all of you to at least walk around the track when we go outside to get some points. Other than that, have fun! Today is a lenient day, so you can just talk on the bleachers." She said and talked to the male couch who was also a gym teacher. Princess and I began to talk.

"She didn't even say her name." she said. I laughed.

"Well, her name _is_ on our schedules."

"Oh yeah. Sometimes I forget to actually read them. I just follow you wherever you go because you told me we have every class together this year."

"Damn straight!" I giggled. All of a sudden, a guy opened the gym doors and walked to the teacher slowly.

"You're late." The teacher said. "Are you new here?" The boy nodded. "I'll let you slide this time, but don't be late again, understood?" he nodded again and walked to the bleachers and sat below us.

"He's hot." I whispered to Princess. She nodded and pointed at his hair.

"He washes his hair regularly, can't you tell? It smells like-"

"Green fucking apples." He said in a monotonous voice.

"Hey, no need to be so snippy to your secret admirers." I winked. He turned around.

"Well it's not a secret anymore, is it?" he smirked sarcastically. I laughed.

"I like you, you're funny." I said.

"I could say the same about you, but you haven't said anything worth laughing about." He sighed, then his eyes became wide. "Wow." He said.

"What's wow? What got up your crack?" Princess asked.

"Buttercup…" he whispered.

"Oh, heh. Yeah… I'm so glad somebody recognizes me. After all, I'm the president of the United States!" I said sarcastically. He didn't pay any attention to my words.

"Y-you're different." He stuttered. I winced and raised my upper lip in disgust. "And you!" he pointed at Princess. "You're _friends_ with _her_?" He pointed at her then me. Princess raised her brow and looked at me.

"If you don't mind me asking, but… who are you again?" Princess asked. The boy looked at me in the eyes. I stared into his. His eyes were a forest green. They were familiar, like I've seen them before, but where?

"Do I know you from some place? You seem… awful familiar."

"BUTCH!" he yelled.

"BUTCH?" I stood up in panic.

"THAT'S BUTCH?" Princess panicked with me. We earned stares from our classmates, but we ignored them.

"Oh, my gawd…" I said slowly sitting back down. "I don't know whether to punch him in the face or be happy to see him."

"It's been a long time since we've seen him around these parts of Townsville."

"Um, hello? I'm right here. Can any of you explain to me how this friendship came to be? I'm lost… Someone get me a glass of water!" he fake fainted over the bleachers.

"You're so dramatic." I said laughing a bit. He smiled and looked up at me. "I can't believe it's you. I owe you a big pounding!"

"Psh… Yeah right. Schoolyard bullying is so elementary school. I'm surprised you even want to talk to me."

"Psh… Yeah right. All of your bullying just meant you liked me!"

"I don't think it's nice of you to assume such a thing," he put his hand on his hip and swished his finger. "Just because you think you're all high and mighty!"

"You're such an idiot." I laughed.

"Can you two stop flirting? I kind of want to keep my breakfast in my stomach." Princess whined.

"Yeah, Butch. You're gonna make both of us barf!" I stuck my tongue out and put my hand to my ears and wiggled my fingers.

"Whatever, Butteredbuns. I guess since we've grown up, the '_mature'_ type of bullying is verbal abuse instead of physical fighting. I have to say, you used to have quite a punch! I wonder if you still have what it takes." He winked. Princess rolled her eyes.

"Look who finally came back to Townsville!" said a male voice from behind us. We all turned around to see Mitch Mitchelson himself. I blushed and changed my disposition.. Princess copied my expression. Butch looked at our faces and raised his left brow.

"Mitch Mitchelson, how nice of you to join in the conversation." Butch commented sarcastically still looking at us, but then turned his attention to Mitch. I totally didn't see him in this class. Oh, boy.

"I'm glad you recognize me! Sometimes you forget faces, but who could forget a face like these two beautiful women right in front of us?" he complimented Princess and I. We both blushed.

"Of course…" Butch trailed off.

"And I'm sorry about Robin this morning. She's been acting very strange these past few weeks." He apologized to us.

"Why are you apologizing for her?" Butch asked curious.

"Well, she's been sort of bitchy lately. Of course, you probably wouldn't know that because you haven't been here." Mitch explained.

"She's been a bitch since elementary school. She's always been jealous of the girls," Butch pointed out. "And I'm surprised Princess over here has a good side because she was Queen Bitch back then!"

"Well, things change," she smiled. "I realized that I don't have to be snotty to get what I want."

"Robin should be more like you, Princess." Mitch complimented.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever." Butch said.

"Okay, well, I'm going to hang out with the team. You're welcome to come, Butch. In fact, do you want to play football with us this year?" Mitch offered. Butch looked down and shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm more of a soccer jock… You can ask my brother, Boomer. I know he loves to play football." Butch said. Mitch shrugged and went to the other side of the bleachers where some of his football team sat. Butch looked at me as I breathed out. "What do you have your heart skipping a beat about?"

"What are you talking about? My heart has a steady beat, thank you." I blushed.

"Anybody could see that you're crazy about mister quarterback dipshit head. You've liked him for how many years?"

"HOW DID YOU-?"

"I have eyes."

* * *

**Bubbles**

I sat down in my first hour art class. I love to paint. I remember doodling a lot when I was younger. I usually sit in the front of the classroom, but this time, I didn't mind sitting in the middle of the room. That way everybody saw you. Not that I wanted to be seen, but I love to chat with people.

A blonde boy with crystal blue eyes sat next to me. "Hi, Bubbles." He said smiling. I smiled back.

"Hi. Do I know you?" I asked him. He embraced me with a big hug, hurting my chest a little as I was pressed into him so roughly.

"It's me, silly! Don't you remember me from elementary school?"

"Not really. There were a lot of blonde people who I've been friends with." I laughed and he smiled back releasing me from the hug.

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't supposed to be your friend, but we were secret friends." He whispered jokingly. "It's Boomer! You know, freckle boy or dumb blonde?" he asked. I immediately laughed and gave him a light hug.

"I remember you now. So nice to see you finally!" I cheered. He giggled.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine." He grabbed my hand and kissed my wrist. I blushed. "So what have you been doing these past few years?"

"Oh, trying to fit in." I said.

"Really? Somebody as beautiful as you has trouble fitting in?" he asked shocked. I nodded.

"It's like my sisters and I have trouble just being us. We're all a bunch of misfits. I mean, I had the chance to hang with Robin and her gang of blondes, but that's all I would ever be to her… A blonde servant."

"Oh, Robin? Who is she?"

"She was a very sweet person in elementary school. Then she turned sort of strange after she moved to different middle schools. Then she turned into a really big snob when we got to high school. Total BITCH!" I whisper-screamed to get my point across to him. He laughed.

"Oh, I know that girl. She's the one who crushed on Mitch Mitchelson. I don't see what they see in each other. Mitch is a tool. And the way you put it, Robin is a rip. But they were both like that since elementary school."

"You're more insightful than I expected."

"Oh, don't count your blessings darling! I'm still as stupid as I used to be. Maybe even more!"

* * *

Bleh... Boomer and Bubbles make me sick to my stomach.. I never really know what to write for them! xD

Anyways, this story is a little different than some of the other ones if you have noticed. I'm sure you're going to be more interested in chapter four than anything else only because it has some information that you need to know. Well... I know for sure chapter three is done now, so if you want the chapter posted up tomorrow or next weekend let me know! :) Until then, hasta luego!


	3. Remembering

****Hey guys! Guess what? Some chapters might be delayed because one, my sister has taken control of my laptop. Two, because I have no time on my laptop anymore. But I will assure you that these chapters will be done in an orderly fashion! :D

So anyways, enjoy this chapter! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Remembering – Blossom**

"I've seen a few of my enemies turn into really cool people." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Like who?" I slowly turned my head to face him. I looked as his features. He not only had on a red jacket, but he also had red hair and blood-red eyes.

"Oh, just a few girls used to beat up me and my brothers at school a while back."

"Ha ha. You got your asses kicked by a few girls? That's weak!" I laughed.

"Yeah, but one time we did win a fight. Or at least I did. I took one of the girls' books and ripped out the pages. Then she smacked me and the teacher saw what she did and she got time out for a _whoole_ ten minutes!"

"That's funny, I've gotten in trouble by Ms. Keane for slapping a boy who ripped the pages out of my books…" I thought about the memory. It was really funny. There were three boys that used to be out to get us all of the time. Always teasing my sisters and I. And oddly enough, we all looked similar to each other. Almost as if each of us had our own set of twins. Although, us girls and the three boys were our own set of triplets.

Anyways, the boy that would always pick on Bubbles was named Boomer. He was blonde-haired and blue-eyed like Bubbles. Very stupid too. Well, we used to call him something like "dumb-dumb" or "dumb-blonde" and "freckle boy" because of all of those freckles he had. And Butch was the boy who would tease Buttercup. He always liked her though, you could tell. He would beat up Mitch before he would even consider punching Buttercup in the face. Even though he did almost every day. And Brick… he was my teaser. He would always pull my hair and call me nerd. One day a week he would be nice to me and let me wear his red baseball cap and I let him wear my pink bow just for the fun of it. He wasn't really that bad when he was nice like that. But on the rest of the week, he would just be a pure demon.

The guy pulled out a small, worn out, red hat out of his backpack. He showed it to me. "I didn't really know if you would remember or not. But it was my lucky baseball cap. I want you to keep it for memories-sake." He told me placing it on my head. I gazed at him.

"Wait… You're Brick?!"

"Yep… Blossom…" he smirked. "I've always liked it better on your head."

"Oh my…" I blushed. "When did you move back into Townsville? And… where?"

"Well, we moved back like a week ago. I live down by our old elementary school. Pokey Oaks Street. Maybe about five or six houses down from there."

"BRICK WOW! You look great! And you're _nice _to me!" I said in surprise.

"Yeah well, bad habits die down when you're away from the people who brought out the worst in you." He said. "But you know, you also brought the best out of me too." He smiled. Oh gawd. I feel weak in the knees. How didn't I notice him before? I recognized those eyes! He's the only person I know with eyes that red!

"Yeah.. I agree." Was all I could manage to say. I was pretty speechless.

**Buttercup**

"So, I don't know how our current relationship is going to look like, but what do you say about me coming over today?" Butch asked smoothly. I chuckled.

"Sorry bub, Princess and I have plans at the mall. We're going to get our _nails_ done." I told him. The last part was a lie, only to get him disinterested in going. We definitely don't need a guy ruining our day at the mall.

"Your nails? What a waste of time! But I'll tell you what! If I can go with you girls, I'll pay for your nails! I'll even wait there in the salon!" he offered.

"Buttercup, you can't resist taking an offer like that. I mean, it is _his_ treat! And usually I have to buy everything!" Princess glowed with precision. She loved when guys would do things for her, but it's a little different than how it used to be.

"Yeah Buttercup! I pay, we all have fun!" Butch pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"I think if you came along, then you'd have to pay me for being annoyed by _you_." I whined. Princess and Butch sighed.

"But Buttercup, wouldn't it be fun to have a guy holding our bags?" Princess persuaded.

"Oh you girls are going a little too far." Butch scolded earning a laugh from the both of us.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll just have to think about it." I said as we were walking to our second hours. "By the way, Butch, what's your second hour?"

"I don't know." He said.

"Well maybe you should check so you won't be late _again_." I told him. He cackled at my reply.

"Fine, fine. I have Trigonometry."

"REALLY?" Princess and I said in unison.

"Mister class-cutter is actually smart enough to be in trig?" Princess said.

"Well, there is such a thing as studying. Brick has definitely emphasized that to Boomer and I over these past few years."

"Ugh… Don't get me started on Blossom," I whined. "All she does these days is talk about how important grades will be these next two years. I'm so tired of her so called _'wisdom'_."

"Nerds for life! They are so perfect for each other." Princess said. Butch and I gagged.

"Please, the last thing we need is for two nerds to fall in love!" Butch said.

"That just means more nagging and torture for us all!" I groaned. Butch and I looked at each other with worried expressions.

"NOOO!" We both hugged each other dramatically.

"Geez, get a load of yourselves. You're being overdramatic. And so what if they like each other? Maybe it was destined to be!" Princess was beginning to sound a little annoying. "By the way, Buttercup. What is our next class?"

"I… I really don't know. Let me check!"

"Well hurry, the bell is going to ring in two minutes!"

"Oh shit!" I quickly grabbed my schedule and looked over it. I looked at the room number next to us to see where we needed to go. "Right here."

"Well looky here! That's where I have class! Looks like I'm stuck with you guys for another hour!" Butch threw his arms over both of our shoulders. Princess and I groaned as we entered the classroom.

The rest of the day wasn't really horrible. Princess and I managed to have every class with him so far and Butch was trying to be tolerable. Probably so he could hang out with us at the mall today. So when we got to lunch, we met my sisters who had a story to tell as well.

"Did you know that those guys from elementary school are back? Those kids we used to beat up?" Bubbles asked.

"No dip! Princess and I had to endure Butch's annoyance all freaking day!" I told them sipping on my soda. I scanned the cafeteria to see where he was. "I mean, he's cool and everything now, but part of me wants to beat the shit out of him."

"Yeah, you're right, Buttercup. They are a lot nicer than they used to be. Brick said that his old habits have subsided." Blossom added.

"Butch even offered to pay for our nail treatment at the mall today if he could come! For once, I wouldn't have to pay for something!" Princess smiled. Everybody at the table laughed.

"I would have gone, but I have freshman cheer tryouts to judge. Robin told me at the last minute."

"That's what I don't get. She's still nice to you, but she's an evil bitch to the rest of us!" I pointed out to Bubbles. Robin was relatively nice to Bubbles in a way that wasn't fair. I mean, Robin was still an ass to Bubbles, but she treats her as if Bubbles was one of her little slave friends which is twenty times better than how she treats me.

"Robin is just jealous of you because you have history with Mitch and she never really had the chance to do that." Princess said.

"She's right, you know." Blossom said sipping on her 2% milk.

"I'm sure of it. But she can have him… I don't even like him." I lied. Everybody glared at me with their eyes saying, 'Are you kidding me?' "Okay, maybe that was a white lie."

"That's an understatement." Princess laughed.

"Well, I _am_ out of his league. He's so high in the school's monarchy. I don't know if I could level up to that."

"Leveling up? Were you talking about video games?" Boomer asked walking over with a tray of food. His brothers were behind him. Brick with two trays of food and Butch with three sub sandwiches in his hands.

"No, girls don't talk about video games." Butch said handing Princess and I a sandwich. "You're welcome!" Princess shot a smile and began eating while I looked at him in surprise. "What? Don't like sub sandwiches?" he asked concerned. "Cuz I'll go get you something else if you want." I didn't say a word. I just looked at him… and he looked at me. I guess Princess noticed everybody looking over at us and started chatting it up.

"Well… Considering Buttercup is the queen of video gamers.. And she eats sandwiches like all day!"

"Is that so?" Brick said handing Blossom a tray of food. Boomer gave Bubbles his tray of food because he bought it for her as well. The girls were also shocked, but not as shocked as me.

"Well, maybe we should test her skill out sometime." Butch winked. I blushed.

"S-sure…" What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I getting all girly around Butch all of a sudden?

"Aaaanywayss… What are you girls up to today? Anything good?" Boomer asked.

"Actually, I have to stay after for freshman cheerleading tryouts. Princess and Buttercup are going to the mall… And Blossom… What are you doing today, Blossom?" Everyone's eyes were on her.

"Well, I don't know really. I guess work on my studies." Blossom said playing with her nails in her lap. Brick patted her on the back and whispered something in her ear. In which I could really care less about.

"Did you see my ears?" Butch said cheerfully.

"What? You look like Dumbo behind those black locks of yours?" Everybody laughed. He and I both smirked in amusement.

"That's very funny Butterfluff. But no, I have gauges!"

"Gauges?" I looked at him as he raised his hair to show his left ear. It wasn't too big, nor too small. It's was the right size for a human being and they were green with black stripes.. or black with green stripes. Either or.

"You know, once you stretch out your ears, they'll stay like that forever." Blossom said. Princess, Butch and I looked at her with disgust.

"Nobody asked for your stupid words of wisdom, Blossom. I think their very…" I looked at him and smiled. "… very suitable." He stuck his tongue out at me and we both smiled.

"Once again, I want to keep my lunch in my stomach." Princess said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Hmm…" Blossom raised a brow.

* * *

Why hello, again! :3

I would like to inform you that while my sister is at work, I will be working on chapter's 4 and 5 today!

And chapter 4 will be posted tomorrow, whether you like it or not! D;

So be sure to come check out my stuff after school tomorrow! :D

Until then, hasta luego! 3


	4. His Past and Our Drama

Hey guys, sorry for the long unexpected wait... That was a little weird. I had too much going on for my own good. But I had this chapter all done with, I just didn't have the time or energy to post anything. So anyways, after like two weeks of waiting, here's chapter four! It's a long one. And hopefully it'll start sparking up future drama in the story. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, guys. I'm a fan, writing a story about characters somebody else created! Rock on!

* * *

**Chapter 4: His Brothers' Story - Blossom**

After school was over, we all parted. Boomer went to football tryouts and Bubbles went to freshman cheer tryouts, Butch went to the mall with Buttercup and Princess, and Brick decided to walk me home.

"So. How has life been for you?" he asked.

"High school life is a pain. But home life seems to be okay. How about yours?"

"Still been in foster care. Just now did my brothers and I get foster parents. They were thinking about adopting us, but it really wouldn't help considering that we are two years away from adulthood."

"Wow," I looked away from him. "It totally slipped my mind that you boys didn't have permanent homes."

"It's okay," he smiled. "They do care about us. They're nice people who would do anything for us."

"But wouldn't you want to know who your real parents were?"

"Same reason why you and your sisters were adopted too. Have you found out who your real parents were?" he asked.

"Actually, we've been so happy with the Professor, that maybe we forgot about it. He's a great father." I told him.

"See, everything works out in the end." He said. "Besides that, what about any relationships these past few years? Have you had any?" he asked wiggling his brows. I giggled a bit.

"Actually, no. Never had a boyfriend. Have you?"

"Well, considering that I don't roll that way, no," he joked. I smiled in return. "But I've had several lady friends, but none who I've actually had a relationship with. A lot of them just seemed too… stuck up and thought that I would be some sort of help to their status."

"Oh, that's horrible. You aren't even that good looking and you just get used for the social ladder!" I joked. He smirked at the comment and told me to shut up playfully. "Speaking of relationships, have you noticed Butch and Buttercup pretty much flirting it up?"

"I try not to get involved with these things with my brothers, but yeah. They're definitely into each other. I never seen Butch try so hard to impress a girl."

"Has he always been this nice to girls?"

"No. Actually, he would always avoid having relationships. The last one he had was with a girl named Brute and that ended horribly. She pretty much tore him apart. Now that I think about it… Buttercup looks a lot like her."

"Brute? You mean the girl who belongs to the sleaziest family in Townsville?"

"Well, I guess that's right. Her and her sisters are absolutely disgusting. Brute was horrible to Butch. She used him for just about everything. His money and just as a personal slave. But the only thing was, he loved it. He loved being tortured because even though it wasn't love, he felt like somebody cared to notice him. And he would do anything for her."

"But he was nice to her?"

"Well yeah. He claimed to actually have a thing for her. I wouldn't be surprised if she got him to help her lose her v-card, if you know what I mean."

"Are you kidding me? He was under her spell?"

"He was pretty much hypnotized. She is one of the nicer ones out of her sisters, but I'll tell you, she can really rip somebody's heart out."

"How is that?"

"Well, it was maybe two years ago, the end of freshman year, that she broke up with him for another guy who was a senior who would be happy to give her anything. She thought that this guy was better because he was older, had a job, and had money, and had a car… Just really for all of the wrong reasons. And Butch turned emo for a while. He ignored every girl that crossed him. He told me that no girl is ever going to take advantage of him like that again. So yes. He used to be nice to girls before she broke up with him, but after that… he wouldn't want anything to do with them. That is… until he saw Buttercup today as it seems."

"Wow… That's awful. What about Boomer?"

"That's funny too. He went out with Brat for like two days. They were really good friends, but little did she know that she was the craziest among all of the sisters. All in one day, she tried to get him down her pants, but Boomer is a gentleman, and wouldn't dare even touch her! He told me that she grabbed his hand and forced it up her shirt. That was during the same time as Butch and Brute were dating."

"EW! What a trashy person! I wonder if these kids even know how old they are? And what about Berserk?"

"I was right about to get to her. I said that Brute was nicest out of the girls, and it's true. But Berserk and I just remained friends the whole time. Usually, she's cruel and mean, but she also had a good side to her that many people didn't see. She would tell me everything and tell me things about her life that I couldn't imagine happening to a person of our age. She was wonderful around me. She even tried to look half decent just to impress me. But I wouldn't budge. She wanted to be in a relationship with me so bad, that she practically begged me. I considered it until she threw something at me for _thinking_ about being in a relationship with her. She yelled at me asking why I need to think about it when I already knew that we would make a fine couple. And honestly, I didn't believe that was true. We would make a horrible couple. She's destructive, while my brothers and I are calm and collective. I didn't want anything to do with her family if it meant having to date her. I've got to see the good side of her, but I'll never see that side of her again."

"You sound like a heart-breaker, Brick." I joked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. Everything about my Brothers' and mine's story is dark. I mean, with the whole relationship thing. But that's only with the Plutoniums. I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Why exactly won't you date anybody? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't think I've necessarily found the right person."

"Are you waiting for this special someone?"

"Not exactly waiting for her, just expecting her to come around."

"Oh, well, do you know who this girl might be?"

"Nope. But I can't wait to give her flowers."

"Aww… That's sweet, Brick! I bet this girl would be extremely happy with you."

"Considering the fact that I've never been a relationship, she's just gonna have to bear with me as I figure this whole dating thing out." He smiled. I found myself smiling back at him as we reached my house. He looked up at it and nodded. "I guess this is where we part for the day. You're place hasn't changed a bit."

"It was wonderful talking to you, Brick. Thanks for being so open with me. It's been so many years and for you to be able to trust me like that really means a lot."

"My pleasure, Bloss! See ya tomorrow." And with that he walked away. I went back inside thinking about all that he's said to me.. and wondering who the girl he finds could possibly be.

* * *

**Buttercup**

So, Princess and Butch and I went to the Townsville Mall. It's a pretty awesome place. Especially if you like Hot Topic and everything that goes along in that store. Butch was standing in between Princess and I, probably thinking that he's some sort of chick magnet or something. I roll my eyes just thinking about his cockiness.

"Hey pretty ladies, where are we off to first?" Butch asked as we entered the mall.

"The food court. I'm starving!" I said.

"No, no. Wait! I want to go to Hot Topic first because I don't want to be bloated when I try on things. You know how I am." Princess said. I nodded and we headed down to Hot Topic. There were a variety of things that we could get. Like necklaces and belly button piercings. And you can't forget the clothes! "Ohh, Buttercup! I think I want this shirt!"

"One with the Derpy Pony on it?"

"Oh hell yeah!" she smiled picking up a t-shirt of her size. Butch walked over and looked at the shirt in her hands.

"My Little Pony?" he asked. We both looked at him and nodded. He stared up at the shirts above us on display and smiled. "I'm getting the brony one!" he shouted with girlish enthusiasm which made us laugh.

"Really?" I asked him putting a hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"Positive! What's wrong with liking ponies?" he asked.

"When you're a guy, there's everything wrong with liking ponies!"

"Well… I'm a BRO-ny.. Get it right, sista!" he cackled. Princess and I shook our heads and looked around some more. After we purchased our things, we all decided to head down to the food court.

"So, I'm thinking about getting the Polar Bear Express.. What about you?" Princess said. Butch and I looked at each other and our heads automatically turned to our old favorite sushi place, the Japanese-Sushi Co. It's been here since we were kids. And one day, Butch brought some sushi to kindergarten class and shared it with me. It was the best thing I've ever eaten in my life.

"Race you to the Sushi Co.!" Butch said hastily. I giggled and waved to Princess as Butch and I raced to the front of the place. We both ordered a plate-full of California rolls. After we got our food, I turned around to see Mitch. My heart immediately started pacing. "Hey, Butterbean, what's wrong?" Butch asked. I didn't say anything. I just kept staring at Mitch in the distance. Butch nudged me with his elbow to tell me to pay attention which triggered me to start walking to a table.

Butch and I sat down at a table relatively close to Mitch. I started playing with my food and Butch started to take notice of it.

"Is everything okay, Buttercup? What happened back there?" I stared at him blankly, trying not to mention Mitch to him. And then that's when I remembered that Princess should have been with us by now.

"Nothing.. Have you seen Princess?" I asked him. He shook his head and started looking around while stuffing his face with two rolls of sushi.

"Nope. You know, Polar Bear Express does have relatively long lines. Maybe she's there." He said with a mouth full.

"Very attractive Butch," I rolled my eyes. He grinned causing rice pieces to fall out of his mouth which mildly disgusted me. Then I looked back to the Polar Bear Express stand, and she wasn't anywhere in line. "She's not in line!"

"Maybe she went to get something else because the lines were too long." He suggested. I turned my head some more. It stopped at Mitch again. He was chatting it up with a couple of his football friends. Probably about how he needs to perfect his throwing skills. My face turned pale and Butch took notice of this and got up. "Buttercup! What's wrong? You don't look too well. Should we take you home?"

"No! No…" That's when he turned around and saw who I was staring at. Butch's expression turned sour.

"You know, he's no macho man. He just appears that way because he's a quarter back. But in reality, he's a really big geek."

"Says the boy who likes My Little Pony!"

"There is nothing wrong with liking ponies!" he protested. Then I looked at Mitch again, but this time, I began to choke.

"_Hey, Mitch!" Princess said walking up to him._

"_Hey, Princess. How's it hanging?" Mitch replied._

"_Pretty good. Say, do you have a date to homecoming?" _

"_Nope. Are you asking me to go with you?" _

"_Yep! So would you?" _

"_That sounds pretty good. I'll give you a call later. Me and my bros got to get going."_

"_See ya, Mitch!"_ she smiled. I had no idea that she liked Mitch too. She never told me.

"You know, if you stare at him, you'll probably catch an STD. Stupid Tool Disorder…" I ignored him and got out of my chair and glared at Princess. Her smile left her face.

"How could you?" I asked her with hurt in my voice.

"I never meant to hurt anyone, I just didn't want to seem in competition with you." She looked in my eyes and I began to tear up. Butch stood up and looked at both of us.

"You know what? You really never changed. You're just as bad as Robin. You get what you want and then don't care about what others might want. I mean, I told you I liked him and then you go ahead and just… crush my heart like that…"

"No, Buttercup! I-"

"Save it," I interrupted her. "I don't want to hear it." After those last words, I turned around and walked away, leaving her speechless and upset. But I didn't care at this point. I was probably more upset than she was. Then again, I have been rather selfish about him. I must have not been a good friend for not noticing that she liked him too. But even if, if both friends like the same person, wouldn't it be right for none of them to get a chance with the guy? Or is that just too selfish?

"Buttercup, what happened?" Butch caught up with me.

"She asked him to homecoming! She asked Mitch to homecoming and she _knew_ that I liked him! She knew it and didn't care!" I cried. Butch hugged me as I cried into his chest. We walked outside and decided to walk home since we used Princess' car to get here.

"You know, it's only the first day of school and there's already drama happening. Isn't that supposed to wait until the middle of the year? Besides, homecoming isn't until mid-September. Mitch could change his mind. I'm sure of it."

"I wouldn't doubt that Robin would ruin Princess for doing this. Princess would get what she'd deserve then." I said regrettably. Butch hugged me tighter. We decided on walking home since we used Princess' car to get to the mall. Only a few minutes later, a red Toyota avalon pulled up to the side of the road. We stopped walking to see Brick waving to us from the driver's seat. He rolled down his window and greeted us.

"Hey, guys! Need a ride home?"

"Sorry, but I don't take rides from strangers." Butch told him jokingly. Brick laughed.

"I have candy!" he sang.

"In that case…" Butch and Brick laughed at each other. He then motioned me to get into the car and we were off on the road.

"So, where's Princess?" Brick asked me. Butch looked at me, but I didn't say anything.

"Uhh, she had to do a few things and Buttercup wanted to go home and couldn't wait."

"Oh, alright then. Well, I'll drop Buttercup off at home."

"Thanks." I thanked him.

"Do you want me to stay over for a bit, Buttercup?" Butch offered. I looked at him for a second.

"Uhh, no… thanks, Butch." Once Brick took me home, I went to my room and went straight to bed.

* * *

What did you think of Princess? Did you think that's cruel? Or did you think that it was perfectly fine for her to do that?

And again, sorry for the wait... Just too much going on at school. Fifth chapter has been started and halfway done. Will post asap!

Until then, hasta luego! :)


	5. Buttercup's Side of the Story

****Hey guys! This chapter is a little short. And I promise you the next chapter will be better, but for right now... You just get to see complaints from Buttercup. :3

**Disclaimer:** Yeah... I don't owns anytang! :D

* * *

**A Sign – Blossom**

I was sitting on the couch when I saw Buttercup running through the door and upstairs. What could possibly be wrong?

"Professor, did you see that?" I asked. He nodded and shook his head.

"She's probably in one of her moods again.. Where did she go, anyways?"

"She went to the mall with Princess. You know, to get her shirts and stuff from Hot Topic."

"Oh yeah. That girl likes the cutest things. I'm glad you guys get along with Princess now. She used to not have my approval, but now she's just a sweetheart!" he said walking downstairs to his lab. I smiled and nodded my head.

"I agree." I said and began making my way to Buttercup's room. I knocked on her door. "Buttercup, what's wrong?"

"GO AWAY!" she yelled.

"Tell me what's wrong!"

"It's nothing! Now leave me alone!"

"Buttercup, what the hell happened?" I screamed. It was quiet, but a couple seconds later, I heard some shuffling. Another few seconds later, her door opened.

"Princess…."

"Oh, you girls got into another fight? You usually aren't this upset about it." I told her. She shook her head and opened the door to let me in her room.

"No, this time is different," she said closing her door behind me. "It's like, she's back to her old self again. Selfish and self-centered." She said through sniffles.

"Okay, explain."

"She asked Mitch to homecoming!"

"WHAT? Are you kidding me? Pulling my leg? Yanking my chain?"

"NO BLOSSOM! This is real! And she did it on purpose. She didn't care that I liked him. She didn't even tell me that she liked him! Well the bitch could have told me! But she broke the female code, Blossom! If both friends like the same guy, then _none_ of them gets him. _NONE._"

"I didn't know that you followed that…"

"Well, yeah. I do. It would have been fine and dandy if she liked him and everything, but for her to take her chance at something like that, it just seems like she's the same old Princess without the prissy attitude!"

"Maybe she didn't know how to tell you, Buttercup. I mean, you got to look at it from her perspective. She's probably liked Mitch just as long as you have, been just as jealous as Robin as far as you and Mitch's past goes, and didn't want to be a bitch about it."

"But she didn't even tell me!"

"Best friends shouldn't have to tell each other how they feel about guys when you're right in each other's face almost every hour of the day. I'm sure you seen the same expressions on her face as you've had around him. You were just denying it."

"No, she still broke the female code." She said staring out her window.

"Well, what about Butch? Where was he when all of this happened?"

"He sort of comforted me through all of this. After I yelled at Princess for what she did, Butch started walking me home and then Brick came along in his freaking Avalon car and picked us up."

"Well, that was nice of him." I commented, mentally smiling.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Alright. I feel better knowing what happened. I'll talk to Princess tomorrow and see what's up with her. I'll give you the details later."

"Whatever…"

A time and a half later, Bubbles came home smiling brighter than ever. I looked at her and raised a brow.

"Why so happy?"

"Boomer walked me home today is all. He wants to take me to the park this weekend to catch up."

"I did that today with Brick. Did you know that they still haven't gotten any parents, yet?"

"Oh my gosh… I totally forgot about that…" Bubbles put her stuff down and looked out the front window to see if Boomer was still outside. "I wonder why he never mentioned it."

"Probably so used to it that it doesn't seem like a big deal."

"It would be a big deal to me… I'd feel like I was never good enough."

"I hear you on that. We're just lucky that Professor adopted us when he did. All three of us at that. Some siblings aren't that lucky."

"Very true. Well, maybe Boomer would tell me about it when we go to the park this weekend." She chirped. I nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"And Princess asked Mitch to homecoming today."

"Aww, that's nice… Wait, no that's not! What about Buttercup?"

"She's probably still upstairs in her room weeping. I don't know. Something seems fishy, but then again, maybe Princess really wants a chance at this. She probably felt like Buttercup was too intimidating to tell to."

"Yeah, liking the same person when you're best friends risks a lot of what you want."

"I don't even think that Mitch and Buttercup would be good together anyways."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's clear that Butch likes Buttercup."

"REALLY? How can you tell?"

"Well, Brick and I talked about it. Butch had dated," I paused for a moment. I didn't want to mention the Plutoniums to Bubbles because she really hates Brat. Her and her didn't have such a great past together. "… a girl.. and she broke his heart. And he was very aggressive towards girls, or may I say, just plain rude to them and didn't want to have anything to do with them until Buttercup came into the picture."

"Aww, poor Butch. Who knew he could have a heart. He's like the Tin Man from Wizard of Oz!"

"Well, and even better! Buttercup told me that during the whole Princess situation that Butch comforted her all the way till she was dropped off at home. It was very sweet of him. So I think he likes her. And to be honest, they don't look half bad together." I told Bubbles. She put a finger on her chin to think about it. She then smiled and shook her head.

"Silly me. That would be sort of weird if you think about it."

"I don't think so."

"Well, these boys are our childhood bullies. Wouldn't it be weird if we dated them?"

"Well, they say that if a guy bullies you, chances are that they have a crush on you."

"Are you saying that Boomer… _might _like me?"

"It could entirely be possible." I smiled. She squealed with excitement.

"Oh goodness! Now I can't wait until this weekend! He might actually like me! EEP!"

"Alright, alright, Bubbles. It's not that serious." I laughed.

"Oh, but it is, Blossom! It really is!" she smiled and walked up to her room as if she were walking into heaven. I shook my head and walked up to my room. Hopefully tomorrow will be better for Buttercup. I'll have to investigate!

* * *

So not much... But the next chapter is done and for sure will be posting it after I get home from school.. Which is around 5 o' clock because I have homecoming float to build. :3

But anyways, until then, hasta luego!


	6. A Dream Come True

Hey guys! It ends up that I didn't have float building today, so I was able to post up the chapter early. The next chapter has been finished, but it needs some revising due to me changing up the story plot a little bit. :D Teehee. It's gonna be a good one!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, the original cast members of them, Hot Topic or My Little Pony. I own my ideas and my coolness!

* * *

**It Begins – Buttercup**

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEE-_**SMACK!**

"Fucking alarm clock, stupid life.." I woke up bitter… I didn't expect myself to wake up so angry. But just on the first day of school, I had things to worry about. I pretty much just lost all trust in Princess, my like… best friend… But you know, I'm willing to forgive her… She just needs to talk to me at the right time. I just can't look at her.. Or even think about her because I will punch something, I _swear_ I will!

"Buttercup, you up?" Bubbles knocked on my bedroom door.

"Yeah, what do you _want_?"

"Just checking to see if you're up. Got pancakes on the table hot and ready for ya! Maple syrup with lime juice and blueberries on top!"

"ERMERGERD!" I gasped and ran downstairs knocking Bubbles down as my door opened. Once I hit the bottom step, I froze.

"Hey, beautiful." The voice of seven Gods has spoken. Mitch was in my very own house! But wait.. I LOOK LIKE SHIT! My hair was frizzy and I was in sport shorts and a tank top. Oh gawd…

"Why are you in my house?" I asked innocently.

"I came over to pick you up for school."

"What?" Is this too good to be true? Is Mitch finally seeing the good in me? "Wait, what about Princess?"

"What about her?"

"You're going to homecoming with her, right?"

"Well, yeah, but we aren't dating. And I think we need to catch up."

"Excuse me while I go get ready for school." I quickly walked back upstairs glaring as Bubbles passed by me. "What the fudge, Bubbles!" I whispered to her. "What the heck is this for? Why is he here? And so early? School doesn't start until two hours and a half."

"I know, as odd as it sounds, he came by himself asking if he could take you to school… Maybe he misses you."

"I don't know. I don't think Princess would like this."

"Wow, even after what she did, you still care about what she thinks?"

"Well, we are best friends, right? I just… want to give it time to forgive her, I guess."

"You have a good heart… She broke the female code, so it's your turn to do it too."

"It doesn't work that way, Bubbles. But who knew you could have such a conniving mind?"

"Oh, um.. Well, what are you going to do? Go or tell him no?" Why did she ask me this question? This is a decision that I couldn't make up on my own. I still care about Princess, but I guess a little ride to school with Mitch isn't going to hurt.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

"Good," she smiled. "Now hurry and go get ready! You don't want to keep him waiting!"

"Oh, right!" And with that, I sped up the pace of getting ready. I took a shower, applied my make-up, and allowed to let my hair dry curly today. I put green hair extensions in my hair to add color and I put on my new My Little Pony shirt with Rainbow Dash on it. Couldn't forget my dark blue skinny jeans with my green converse. It was tacky, but tacky is my style! I couldn't help but feel satisfied with the way I looked today. I walked downstairs to see Mitch sitting on the couch talking to Professor about football. My sisters still in the kitchen, but were already ready for school. Mitch and Professor saw me walking towards them and stood up.

"Hey, Buttercup.. You ready?" Mitch asked a slightly uncomfortable. I nodded and waved bye to my family. "Okay, let's go."

We walked to his car and sat down in the seats. After the doors were closed and seatbelts were buckled, he stared at me for a second. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just… weird having you in my car. I never really thought this would happen anytime soon."

"Really? How come?"

"Well, you know, Robin is possessive and she apparently doesn't like you very much-"

"Well, that's clearly obvious…"

"Yeah, but she told me that you liked me and I thought I could give you a chance…"

"Wait! Hold up, ONE SECOND… How would she know? And why would she say that?"

"I don't know if her intentions were to help you or to hurt you, but if you really do like me, Buttercup, I'm willing to give it a shot." He said. I honest to God just started blushing. How could things get any better? But Princess…

"Mitch, you know Princess likes you, right?"

"I kind of figured… since she asked me to homecoming and everything. But I've trusted you longer, so… I thought you should have first dibs…"

"Wow… That's really sweet of you, Mitch… Really, but I don't know if I should do that to Princess, her being my best friend and everything."

"Yeah, but… it's okay. We could just try it out." He looked me in the eyes and smiled. An award winning smile that was. I just couldn't resist.

"Oh… fine…" Complete and utter defeat.. Mitch could totally do that to a girl. But his explanation seemed a bit off, but I need to take what I could get. I smiled back in return. He started his car and we headed somewhere. "Where are we going?"

"Breakfast. At ISOP. International Shack of Pancakes! I made reservations this morning and ordered your favorite pancakes!"

"And how did you know what my favorite pancakes were?"

"Remember when you came down to my house in middle school and my mom made pancakes?"

"There were a lot of those days…"

"Well, it's hard not to forget when somebody raids your pantry and fridge for foods that can go good with pancakes," he laughed. I looked at him and blushed again. "You were pretty funny. And you spending the night all the time was great too. It's just too bad of a shame that we're too old for that type of thing now. It would be cool to have you over and playing video games with me again."

"You must have a memory of an elephant. I know for sure I've never told Bubbles or Blossom about my favorite pancakes now that I think about it."

"Yeah. I think you're cool. We used to be best friends too, you know. Until high school came and girls started to matter a lot more than actual friends. But I promise you, there wasn't a day where I didn't stare at my wall with the picture of both of us playing old Playstation games back at Pokey Oaks Elementary when it was indoor recess time."

"Wow. I don't even know where that picture went for me! And you've kept it on your wall for so many years?"

"Yep. You are one of the most important people I've had in my life. I'd never want to forget you or the fun times we had."

"That's amazing, Mitch. I didn't know you were capable of retaining a memory that was so long ago, or actually caring about somebody like me for so long. Even after we sort of… moved on from each other."

"Oh, don't say that. There hasn't been one day where I haven't stuck up for you when Robin would say something horrible about you. And she was always jealous about that and how I always compared her to you and how much better you truly were."

"Why would you do a thing like that?"

"Because she's a bitch. I mean, I like her and everything, but she's just too much of a bitch to handle. And you, you're just fun and carefree and I told her that she needs to be a lot more like you and just chill the hell out. Anyways, here we are!"

We arrived at the pancake place and there was a reservation like he said and he did order my favorite pancakes like he mentioned. This is too good to be true. I feel horrible for going for this behind Princess' back, but now I can't resist an offer with Mitch like this. We talked for a while and we ate our food, which was absolutely delicious! School was just a half hour away from starting and I'm completely happy. We arrive at the school and I just couldn't help but feel nervous for stepping out of Mitch's car…

When we parked, Mitch was about to step out of his car, but he stopped because I just sat there and stared directly in front of me.

"What's wrong? Do you need me to unbuckle your seatbelt or something?" he chuckled and unattached the belt from its buckle. I was still frozen. "Babe, what's wrong?" That unfroze me. He called me _babe_! Hot diggity dog!

"Ohh, um.. I just don't know if I should get out of the car or not.. Especially from your car. I might look bad."

"No, you look fine. C'mon! I'll open the door for _yoooou_." He nudged my arm and winked. I aired out a laugh.

"Okay, okay. Fine." I giggled. He did what he said and opened the passenger's door for me. He held my hand and helped me out of his car. People were staring from the distance. And that's when I saw Robin and her little train of blondes staring at me. Mitch put his arm around my shoulder and we began walking to the building. That's when Robin and her crew began walking over.

"So I see you went for the gold, Mitch. Good for you." She said in a fake happy tone. I flashed a fake smile at her.

"And so I did." He replied.

"Well, thanks to me, little Buttercup can finally have the man of her dreams." She smiled wider. "And I suppose you're dating now?" she asked. I looked at Mitch who looked at me. We both shrugged at her. "Oh, well. If you two will, I'll be happy for you. Mitch really deserves a girl he can rely on. And I'm just not the candidate to win his heart."

"You've helped enough, Robin. Thanks for everything, so let me and Buttercup be, okay?" Mitch told her. Robin smirked and walked away. She had one more blonde than usual. There are usually about four blondes following her. But now there are five. Ariel, Amber, Ashley, Andrea... and then there's her. The new one looked back at me and frowned. She looked familiar. But who could that be? "You alright, Buttercup?"

"Yeah, just fine…" I trailed off. He hugged me tightly and then let go.

"I'm gonna run and talk to my bros. I'll text you later." He said. I nodded and he walked away. I went to go find my sisters, so I went down to the front of the building. Luckily, I found Blossom and Brick walking towards the school. So I ran to her.

"Blossom, you would never believe it! I-"

"I heard some people talking about it. Are you and Mitch going out now?"

"No, but he said he wants to give it a shot. And you'd never guess who 'helped' me get him."

"Who?"

"Robin told him that I liked him and he was like, okay, that's cool." I told her. Brick was just staring the whole time. Not listening to a word I was saying. Which was preferable, cuz we don't need Brick into my weird love life.

"Well, I got to tell you something…"

"Actually, I need to get going. Class starts in like ten minutes, and you know how I like to go to the cafeteria to get water."

"Right, I'll talk to you after school."

* * *

**Blossom**

Buttercup left not knowing what I had to say. And it was important.

"You should have told her now." Brick told me.

"I know, but she seems so caught up in Mitch. I really regret not telling him to go back home now."

"Butch was so crushed to hear that…"

_**Flashback to ten minutes after Mitch and Buttercup left**_

_**Somebody knocked on the door. I was expecting it to be Buttercup rejecting Mitch, but then when I opened it, it was Butch with a bouquet of yellow tulips and a heart-shaped box of sushi rolls. **_

"_**Hey, Blossom. Is Buttercup up?" he asked.**_

"_**Yeah, but she just-"**_

"_**Can I see her?" he interrupted. He seemed desperate to see her. I looked at his shirt with My Little Pony brony on it. I shook my head and sighed.**_

"_**You just missed her. She went out to breakfast."**_

"_**Oh, Princess and her must have made up. That's good." He said walking into the house and setting the box of sushi and flowers on the coffee table and went back to the door. "Just leave that there for her when she gets home. I just wanted to make her feel better, but I guess she's all good now." He smiled. **_

"_**I hate to break it to you, Butch. I can tell that you're interested in my sister, but she just went off to breakfast with Mitch…" I told him. He stared at the ground and sighed. **_

"_**Oh, no. That's even better. I'm glad she finally got the guy of her dreams."**_

"_**It's not like that, Butch. She's blind. And she needs to see how much of a tool Mitch is as a boyfriend to find out how good of one you could be."**_

"_**Right, thanks…" he said and began walking to his car. It was a green Honda brio. Anyways, I felt bad for him.. So I mustered up the courage to say something.**_

"_**And Butch," I yelled for him. He turned around and looked at me for a second. "She won't break your heart any more than she is now. Trust me, it's only a matter of time before she stops friend-zoning you and starts seeing how wonderful you are. Because**_** I**_** see it." I told him. He nodded his head and left in his car.**_

_**Back to Brick and Blossom**_

"I hope he doesn't take this to heart.. Buttercup has just wanted to be close to Mitch for a long time since middle school. I honestly can say that she probably doesn't even like him. She just misses the fun that she used to have with him."

"We can only hope." Brick said. And we went into the school and went to class.

* * *

And the drama begins! xD

I shall or shall not be posting the next chapter tomorrow or in the next couple of days! :)

I know you want it, and I want to post it tomorrow.. But it needs some tweaking! :D You'll get it soon. I promise!

But let me know what you think! :) I enjoy reading reviews! Haha.

But until then, hasta luego! ;D


	7. Traitor

Hey guys! So, I tried to do some tweaking, and this chapter is going to go up how it is. I have to make this story drag out as long as I can so bare with me if this chapter doesn't make sense quite yet. As you can see, I'm not too proud of this chapter! xD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or that awesome game called Sly Cooper! :D Playstation has rights to that one! And yeah... I own my ideas!

* * *

**Traitor – Buttercup**

I headed to gym class alone today. Of course, I'll see Mitch and Butch in there. But I'd have to confront Princess too. And as I thought about it, the more I felt horrible. I wanted to apologize for being such a bitch to her before, but then telling her, 'Well, Mitch pretty much asked me out and we're trying it out. Sorry for stealing the guy you're going to homecoming with'. Yeah… that's going to be hard to explain. I walked through the gym doors five minutes before the bell rang for class. A lot of people were already sitting on the bleachers. I saw Mitch on the far right with his football bros, Butch on the far left sitting in the spot where we were yesterday, and no Princess. Maybe she went off and did something.

I walked up to Butch and sat next to him. "Hey Butch," I smiled. "Thanks for helping out yesterday. It means a lot to me that you care." He looked at me and sighed.

"It's my pleasure, Buttercup. What are friends for?" he smiled a bit. He seems down. I wonder what's wrong.

"Why so down today?" I asked him. He shook his head and laughed.

"It's nothing, Butterbowl. I'll be okay. Might be school anxiety or something." He said. I nodded and pat him on the shoulder.

"You sure?" I asked. He nodded in reassurance. "Alright then." Then the bell rang. Ms. Lenningham began instructions.

"Alright kids! Starting next week, you all will need to dress out. If you don't you'll lose points and the highest grade you'll ever get in this class would be a D-. Do what you're supposed to do, have fun, and get active. Me and the other couches agreed that since it's Friday, that we should give you another day of nothing. So.. yeah. Feel free to talk amongst yourselves."

"Butch, is there something wrong? Really?"

"No, I prom-"

"Hey there Buttercup!" Mitch interrupted. Butch shuttered at his voice. "And you too there, Butch! You mind if I steal her away for a bit?"

"No, Mitch. Not at all." Butch said sarcastically but didn't look at Mitch at all. Just kept looking forward.

"Thanks pal!" Mitch said taking my hand. I patted Butch on the back as I got up. He frowned but didn't look at me. I looked at Mitch who was smiling as I followed him to his team. We sat down next to them and he introduced me to them. "Alright guys, this is Buttercup! And Buttercup, this is the gang! This right here is Jeremy, he remembers you from middle school pouring milk down his shirt.."

"Haha, right. You deserved it, punk!" I joked. Well not really. He just laughed in return.

"Yeah, and Sam. He's new to the school this year, but he is an awesome linebacker! Joe, the tackle master. And Aaron, the safety man."

"Cool. Nice to meet you guys." I gave a thumbs up. They all nodded in return. "When do you guys start your first varsity game?"

"Next Friday! We're totally gonna beat Citysville. Am I right?" Mitch cheered. The guys rooted by making weird noises and fist pumping the air. Interesting… I looked back at Butch who was talking to some blonde chick. That was the same girl I saw with Robin today. That new girl. I wonder what's she's doing over there…

* * *

**Butch**

"Hey, Butch…" a girl whispered. I turned around to see a blondie with packed on make-up all over her face and Abercrombie shirt and jeans. My thoughts automatically thought 'ew'.

"Hey girl, out of my sizzle grizzle. This is a no prep-zone." I told her. She laughed and sat next to me.

"Butch, it's me, Princess!" she told me. My faced went from 'ew' to complete and utter disgust.

"Are you kidding me? What happened to you?"

"Listen, Butch. I work for Robin now. I felt bad for asking out Mitch to homecoming, but I had no other choice. Otherwise, I'd be screwed."

"What are you talking about?"

"My job right now, is to try and make Buttercup jealous. Unfortunately, Buttercup probably doesn't recognize me, so Robin thinks it's perfect. Robin wants me to steal you and capture your interest and then her having you as a boyfriend so she can have you. Knowing that Buttercup just did the heartbreak move of the century to you, you'd be able to get revenge on Buttercup and make her jealous yourself. I'm not exactly hurt by Buttercup getting a chance with Mitch, but it wasn't my idea in the first place to ask Mitch to homecoming."

"Wait, wait.. So you're doing what?"

"Let me say this where it makes sense. Robin has captured my parents and now I basically work for her. She told me to ask Mitch to homecoming because she knew Buttercup liked Mitch. Then, she called Mitch and told him that she liked him, which triggered this whole thing. So by you being upset, Robin asked me to convince you to go out with her to get revenge on Buttercup. But I really don't want to do it, but I had to tell you what was going on."

"Oh… But that doesn't change the fact that she's interested in Mitch!"

"Well, no. That's going to be taken care of later. Robin is going to try to make Mitch jealous with you. And then Mitch will go to Robin and fight with you. Buttercup will be torn. You'll be satisfied and so will she."

" I really don't want to fight with that douche," I whined. "But, where does that leave you?"

"Hopeless… I have to do this. Or else she'll hurt my parents."

"But Princess, you're the almighty money haven. How could she possibly do that?"

"I have no idea. She has my old conniving mind, but I'm not even going to take the risk considering the fact that she got my parents locked up in her basement."

"That's just insane. What a real bitch. Why don't you just call the police?"

"I don't think that'll be necessary. But Butch, just promise me that you'll go through with the plan?" she begged. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head.

"I'm not doing this for revenge. I'm doing it for yours and your parents safety."

"Thanks, Butch!" she squealed and then she did the unthinkable. She kissed me right on the lips. It was sort of like I was being used all over again. My heart strings pulled to its very core until I break down again. I definitely didn't want to relive another Brute moment… But if it meant Princess will be okay, then it couldn't hurt. Plus, Buttercup will see who is really there for her… I'll come running to her after all of this is done. Wait, I'm still being kissed. GROSS! I started humming to warn her. She let go and gave an apologetic face. I'm pretty sure that was to get back at Buttercup because she was staring directly at us. I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach now… And I think it was the taste of Princess' spit and lip gloss.. _FANTASTIC!_

* * *

**Buttercup**

Wow… That's nice.. That little bitch kissed Butch. That's wonderful. I saw Butch make eye contact with me. It sort of made me feel awkward. Mitch tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to face him.

"Looks like Butch got himself some!" Mitch said.

"Yeah, that's great…" I said trailing off.

"So what do you think about coming to my house this weekend? Do some gaming or something?"

"Sure! That would be pretty awesome, Mitch! You still have your ps2?"

"Of course, got that Sly Cooper!" He said. My eyes automatically lit up.

"Ermergerd!" I squealed. "They're coming out with a fourth one soon! I'm super excited!"

"I saw the commercials for it. Carmelita looks weird."

"Sly looks sexy!"

"I look better than that raccoon!" Mitch joked.

"Yeah, okay, Mitch." I said. His friends were laughing alongside with Mitch and I. So far, so good. I can see this working out between us. I just can't get over that girl kissing Butch though. I looked back at them. They were talking. But about something I couldn't hear. Who is this girl?

"So, Buttercup.. Do you want a ride home today?"

"Well, sure I guess." I told him still looking at Butch and that girl. Mitch noticed me looking over at them and nudged me.

"If you want to get back over there to your friend, go on ahead. I'll talk to you later, babe." Mitch said sweetly. I smiled at him and waved bye to him as I got up and went to Butch. Mitch winked as I walked away.

"Hey." I said as I sat next to Butch. I sat to his right while the other girl sat to his left.

"Hey." He replied quietly.

"I didn't know you liked anybody. I saw you with Robin this morning, I haven't quite introduced myself. I'm Buttercup." I told the girl, giving out my hand for her to shake it. All she did was stare at it, and I pulled my hand back. "Oh, sorry. Do you speak English?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes, I speak English, you little bitch." She replied back. That voice.. My eyes shot wide as I took a closer look at the girl. It was… Princess?

"Princess… You.. You're.. WHAT?"

"That's right… I'm with Robin now. And you're just gonna have to deal with it." Princess smiled. I looked at Butch who had a bored expression on his face. I raised a brow.

"You're joking, right? And you kissed Butch for what reason?"

"Ohh, so you're jealous? Butch and I are an item now." She smirked. I scoffed.

"Jealous? Me? Jealous? Excuse me while I barf up my breakfast. The last time I checked, Butch and I were friends. I never had dibs on him ever. No offense, Butch."

"None taken…" he sighed.

"You make him sad, Buttercup. Which is why he prefers me over you."

"Is that so?" I looked at Butch who was making no eye contact with me whatsoever.

"Mhmm…" he said. I shook my head and glared at Princess.

"You know what, Princess? I was right about you. You're nothing but a selfish bitch. You never changed and you never will. You belong with someone like Robin. Someone who doesn't give two shits if you go down in the shithole. Someone who takes advantage of you and never truly thinks that anybody could pass her up. For almost three years, I actually thought you were my friend… And now you have every opportunity to use everything I ever told you against me. Thanks for everything." I choked out. I ran back to Mitch who was confused on why I came back so quickly. But he didn't say anything. He just hugged me for the rest of the hour. I can't believe that Princess betrayed me like this. And now she has Butch under her spell. Just as things were getting worse to better… everything just went straight downhill.

* * *

Yep, to clear up any confusion... because I confused myself as I was writing this, Princess kind of went to the darkside, but it's because Robin took her parents hostage. So Princess is basically forced to do what she says until something happens. And Robin's plan is to use Butch to make Mitch jealous. And because Robin sort of "hooked" Mitch and Buttercup up, she's going to try and break them up, so Buttercup is left with nothing but tears. Butch is going along with it for now for Princess.

:D Hehehe. My evil mind is brewing something else. With every good plan, something is bound to go wrong, right? :3

So, next chapter will be set up by Saturday or Sunday! Be prepared for some awesomeness in future chapters!

Until then, hasta luegos! :D


	8. It Happens

****Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I didn't upload like I was supposed to. My intention was to finish the chapter on a weekend and then upload it, but I never got around to it. So.. I'm no longer promising dates. But I assure you that the chapters will be up at a reasonable time. I usually like the weekend because people have more time for reading. :3 But I won't be so selfish.

Ohh, and I finally got my Twitter page set up for my updates and information about new chapters or new upcoming stories. I won't be posting anything until I get some followers! So let me know your fanfiction name and I'll follow you back so I know you aren't a crazy person! xD aha! Yep! So follow me xxoliveyumi ! Ask me questions and I'll be sure to answer them! :D

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. It's a little dramatic. A continuation of last chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

** It Happens – Buttercup**

I've never felt so much hate in my life… Or so much agony that it pains me. How can something like that even happen to me? I mean, I actually thought she was my friend.. I actually thought that I could trust her.. I thought really wrong. I mean, I should have expected this… It's Princess Morbucks for pete's sake!

I walked to lunch alone. After a few hours of awkwardness between me and Butch.. and then watching Princess try to flirt with him, I was beginning to become a little suspicious. I went to my sister's and I's lunch table. Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, and Brick were there waiting for Butch and I to arrive.

"Where's Butch?" Brick asked.

"He's somewhere with Princess. They were making out a storm this morning." I said bitterly. Everybody looked at each other.

"Princess and Butch," Brick paused. "Making out? Are you kidding me?"

"I haven't even seen her today. Where is she?" Bubbles asked.

"Like I said, somewhere with Butch." I repeated with annoyance. I dropped my head on the table and sighed.

"Well, how are you and Mitch doing?" Blossom asked trying to lighten up the mood. I sighed once more.

"Fine.. fine… Having a boyfriend is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me because I am sooo in love." I mumbled sarcastically.

"What happened, Buttercup?" Boomer questioned concerned. He put a hand on my head across the table. I lifted my head and faced him. But just as I was about to say something, Butch sat next to me. Everybody glanced at him. He raised a brow.

"Whaaat's up?" he said with a questioning tone.

"Where were you?" Brick asked.

"With Princess. She hooked me up with Robin." My eyes widened and I became mentally weary..

"You seem very enthusiastic about it." Brick raised his brow.

"Ohh, just estatic!" he said sarcastically.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. Everybody looked at me. "You and Princess practically snogged your little lips off in gym this morning, then she flirts up a storm with you in just about every single class right in front of me, and now you're going out with the bitch who hates every fiber of my being.. And even worse, _you_ hate every fiber of her being! What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted. Butch looked at me with the weirdest expression on his face. Like it was a mixture of confusion and knowing he just got caught. I stared at him back. It was silent at the table for like a minute. The tension was increasing as each second went by until I couldn't take it anymore. "Well, answer me!"

"I don't know, how about you ask yourself the same question?"

"What?!"

"I can't take this bullshit right now.." he said. Then he got up and left the cafeteria. Everybody looked at me with concerned expressions as I watched him storm out of the cafeteria with hurt visible through my eyes.

"This is so weird…" Boomer shook his head.

"Buttercuuup!" somebody shouted my name in the distance. We all turned around to see Mitch walking towards me. I huffed to myself as I heard his footsteps coming closer.

"Yo!" I waved slightly turning around to greet him.

"What's wrong with your buddy, Butch? He seems kind of edgy. He like, slammed me against the wall on his way out of the cafeteria. I was gonna ask him what's up, but he looked scary as hell like he had some fire in his eyes or something."

"Ah shit.. I better talk to him…" Brick said.

"Damn straight!" I yelled at Brick. "And make sure you beat his ass cuz we don't tolerate that shit around here!"

"Buttercup, behave!" Blossom scolded.

"Ohh, it's ohkay Blossom. I've seen worse from her." Mitch patted my back gently. I looked at him and smiled. He grinned back in return. "You look a lot better than you were this morning. If I could do anything else, let me know." I nodded. "Do you wanna start hanging after school or just wait until tomorrow?"

"I think tomorrow might be better. I would like to be stress free when we're together."

"Gotcha, babe…" he said bending over to kiss me on the cheek. Then he looked at Boomer. "Football practice tonight, bro. At school at five. Don't miss it if you want that position." He winked. Boomer nodded and Mitch patted my shoulder. "See ya later."

"Ohkay then." I said quietly not looking at him. He hugged me from behind and whispered 'I love you' in my ear. My body began to stiffen. Love? "I love you too." I whispered loudly. Everybody shifted in their seat with uncomforting gestures. And then Mitch slowly let go and waved as he left. I watched him walk out of the cafeteria… Then after he was out of sight, I snapped my head towards my sisters and the boys who were pale in the face. I began to blush. I must have been redder than a tomato.

"_Love_?" Blossom and Bubbles shouted. I covered my face in embarrassment.

"Don't you think it's a little too early to tell? I mean, you've only been dating a day. Barely talked since middle school.."

"You don't think I don't know that? What was I supposed to do? Say I don't love you yet because we just started dating? Blossom, do you honestly think I would reject him?"

"Buttercup, don't you think you're going a bit too fast?"

"Please, that's practically the first time he kissed me ever. You guys need to calm down!"

"I think you need to talk to Butch." Brick said.

"_I _need to talk to Butch? What did _I _do to him? _You _need to talk to him and show _him_ some manners!"

"SHUT UP!" Bubbles squealed. Other people in the cafeteria were staring in silence. "EVERYBODY NEEDS TO MIND THEIR BUSINESS NOW!" And everybody in the cafeteria proceeded doing their own thing. "Now," she started calmly. "stop arguing and talk like civilized people. Brick and Boomer, you need to talk to your brother and see what's going on. Blossom and I will help Buttercup talk to Princess. Obviously, there's something going on and we need to put a stop to it."

"I like it when you take charge." Boomer said rubbing her shoulders. Bubbles slightly blushed and giggled. And with that, the bell rang to signify the end of lunch. Which means more awkwardness between Butch, Princess, and I. And why the hell did Princess kiss him and then hook him up with Robin? That doesn't make sense…

My sisters, the boys, and I walked out of the cafeteria in silence. Hoping nobody would talk about what happened or the situation. Eventually, we all parted and I got to the classroom where I would sit next to Princess and Butch sit in front of me. Maybe I could… talk to Princess. I sat down next to her seconds before the bell for passing time rang. She was looking at her nails which still had silver chips in them from the last time we painted them. I tapped her on the shoulder and she lifted her head up. Her eyes looked into mine and were filled with anger and sadness at the same time.

"Princess, can we talk?" I asked her quietly. She shook her head and kept rubbing her nails. Butch glanced at us as we were looking at each other… We were communicating through our eyes. And I sensed something wrong. What Princess is doing… It might be that she's doing it on purpose.. I can't tell. "I want to know what's going on. Because I know whatever is going on between us can't be because of what happened at the mall." I explained. She turned her head away from me and looked at the teacher waiting for instructions. As the minutes went by, Princess didn't look at me nor did Butch. Butch didn't even look back to talk to Princess. Now the question is.. How do you make out with somebody, flirt with each other, then not talk? What happened to them when she was hooking up with Robin?

The day went by slowly and I was still thinking about the same things. Just before he could get out, I ran up to him and nudged him on his arm. He looked at me for a moment and then smiled. "What are you smiling about Butch?" He looked at the ground shaking his head.

"Nothing.."

"I don't think you should be smiling after we argued today and ignored each other." I told him. He slightly laughed.

"If only you knew…" He said.

"What don't I know?" I asked. He looked at me and paused right in front of the door of the school. His eyes became wide and full of fear. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He didn't respond.

"Ohh, Buutch!" said an annoying preppy voice that cheerfully sang his name. He didn't move, but Robin came waltzing her way down to us smiling brighter than ever. Her little crew were following behind her. "Ohh, hello Buttercup!" She smirked. I looked her up and down with a scowl on my face. "You've met my boyfriend, Butch."

"Oh course I have, you ditz." She ignored my comment and looked at Butch with lustful eyes.

"Butchie, baby. Kiss me!" Robin said and practically threw herself at him. He wasn't even paying attention to anything that was going on. His face was expressionless and he was still in the same position as he was before he was going to talk to me. Robin didn't seem to mind though. She kept on kissing him all over his face. I was getting sort of disgusted and freaked out at the same time because it looked as if she was making out with a manikin.. Even the blondes looked disgusted with her.

"GET A ROOM!" somebody shouted. Blossom and Brick saw this happening from a distance. Eventually there was a crowd of people forming. Where were the principles? Mitch walked up behind me.

"Um, what's going on?" he asked startling me.

"Robin is making a fool of herself as always." I told him.

"Ah. He seems to be… enjoying it…" he commented. I laughed.

"Can you tell? I mean, look at the expression on his face! It's priceless!" Blossom and Brick walked up next to us and started to ask questions.

"What is wrong with Butch?" Brick asked. "You can't make out with somebody like that… It's a little creepy." We all nodded in agreement watching Robin do her finishing touches. Then Butch snapped out of it.

"Nothing to see here, guys. Just me and my boothang! That's all!" she said, lip gloss smeared all over her face. Butch wiped off his face with the look of disgust, but automatically shook it off. Robin turned to Mitch and I and smiled. "Oh, heeey Mitch!" then she looked at me with anger. "Buttercup… Did you enjoy the show?"

"You're a bitch, you know that?" I said.

"Yeah, but I enjoy it." She giggled and then looked at Mitch with innocent eyes and touch his face with her palm. "You had your chance, Mitch… But you blew it." She slid her hand from his face, down to his neck and to his shoulder. "You could have had me instead of…" she looked me up and down and finished with, "_**that**_."

"OH YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU LITTLE SKANKY HOE? I WILL CUT YOU UNTIL YOU BLEED TO DEATH!"

"Alright.. That's enough…" Mitch said taking her hand off of him and grabbing me by the shoulders. "You don't need to be so hateful, Robin. How many times have I told you to stop being so jealous? Envy gets you nowhere in life." He scolded. Robin pouted.

"I'm not jealous," she said smoothly. "I have Butch, remember? And you have Buttercup to satisfy your needs."

"What is there to satisfy? She's a person, Robin. Not a servant. I won't treat her like you treat everybody else!"

"That's what you think…" she winked. "You'll regret going to her, Mitch."

"You're the one who helped me get her anyways! What is your problem?"

"You knew my feelings towards you, Mitch. I was only letting you get what you wanted and let her see what she's missing."

"What am I missing?" I asked annoyed with her. She smirked and let out a little giggle.

"That, you'll have to find out on your own." And with that, she grabbed Butch's arm and walked out of the school. Leaving Brick, Blossom, Mitch, me, and the rest of the students who were watching clueless as what we should do next.

"I.. think it's time to go home." Brick said.

"Yeah.. I'll drive you home, Buttercup." Mitch said awkwardly. I only nodded in response.

"I'll see you at home, Buttercup. I'm going over Brick's house to work on our project."

"Alright. See you later." And with that. We all left. The ride home with Mitch was quiet. But when we reached my house, that's when we had to talk.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. I nodded my head.

"I'm just a little confused and a little hurt is all. I don't know."

"Yeah, me too. Confused… and hurt that she would say something like that to you."

"Yeah, well… It's Robin!" I laughed. He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. His hand on the back of my head and the side of my face on his chest hearing his heartbeat. It was going at a fast pace. Is he nervous? I looked up and pulled away from him. "Are you okay? Why is your heart pacing so fast?"

"I'm a little flustered is all. That whole situation just… made me a little upset…" he said. I nodded slowly. He pulled me in again. This time, in a kiss. A slow, but passionate kiss that lasted about five minutes. I didn't know what happened, but I knew the reason behind it. And it was very comforting. I knew that he wasn't going anywhere and that Robin wouldn't manipulate him. I could trust him. And that's exactly what I intended on doing.

* * *

Bwahh! Dx It was sort of a sad chapter! I don't know.. Dramatic, yes! :D Robin is suuuch a little poopyhead!

I feel bad for Butch because he has to endure the awfulness of Robin and he didn't even do anything about it. He must reeeeally care about Princess to be doing that! ;D Hahaa. And I don't know why Blossom and Brick keep on popping up out of the blue, but it just seems necessary that they witness a lot of things.

So what do you think will happen next?

Like I said before, follow my Twitter page for updates and news on the chapters and stories xxoliveyumi

Until then, hasta luegos! :D


	9. Love You, But Not In Love

Hey guys! Long time no see! Insert lame excuses here Yep, so... I have no excuses other than the fact that I totally forgot about this story! GASP! How could I do such a thing? Insert excuses here Uh huh... exactly. I knew you guys would understand! ;D Haha. Anyways, the important thing is that I posted something, right? Well... I had to change things up a little because I totally forgot where things were going.. So, here it is! I hope you enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters brochachos!

* * *

**Princess**

It's been a few weeks since Buttercup and I talked. Butch and I have been talking after school on a daily basis. I still don't know what I'm doing… I lied to Butch about my parents, but Robin really wants to make Buttercup jealous. Obviously, it's working, but… she seems perfectly fine with Mitch. Butch will find out about my parents sooner or later. I just know it. How is that going to make me look? Why am I even listening to Robin?

Right now, I'm at Robin's house. She brought over all the girls for a sleepover/discussion on her next project to destroy Buttercup.

"Alright girls. I have the next scandal planned out. What I haven't told you girls is that Mitch is on the plan too," she paused and waited for a reaction. Of course, everyone gasped. I rolled my eyes. Even I knew that. "Yeah, I know!" she grinned maliciously. I mentally sighed. Ariel tapped my shoulder.

"I need to talk to you after this meeting…" she whispered. I nodded and continued to listen to Robin blabbering about her next project.

"So, since Mitch is not actually in love with Buttercup, here is the plan… Mitch and Buttercup are going to go out for an official date that proves to everyone that they are _sooooo_ in _love_! Princess, Butch, and I are going to go to the place they're going to go and start a whole scene! Oh, but wait, there's more! Princess is going to see Butch's ex-girlfriend and bring her along for the ride. Hopefully, Brute is going to pound Buttercup in the face, and I win!"

"WHAT?" I screamed. Robin and all the other girls looked at me.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"Uhm.. no.." I slumped down to not be visible.

"Good.. So.. Here is the plan written down on paper.. Time and dates included for the process… Come to me if you have any questions and well, have fun for the rest of the night!" she cheered. I walked out of the basement and upstairs. Ariel chased after me.

"Princess!" Ariel yelled. I looked back and sighed.

"What?"

"We need to talk like… in the attic or something.."

"Whatever." I said following her upstairs. There was Amber sitting there in a chair. "What's up?" I asked confused.

"Ohkay… It's about Robin.. She's getting out of hand.."

"And…?"

"She doesn't need to be treating Buttercup like that… And you of all people should really be aware of that. Buttercup was your best friend and now your guys' relationship is in the dump with all of your memories and fun times…"

"What's your point?" I stubbornly asked.

"I came up with a plan that will destroy _Robin_'s plans and not hurt Buttercup as well." She said handing me a piece of paper with a lot of notes on it. I looked at her suspiciously.

"Is this a joke?"

"Amber and I are done being treated like garbage by Robin. She's a royal bitch.."

"Yeah! She never compliments my clothes!" Amber said. Ariel and I laughed a little bit.

"Even little things like that bother Amber. I mean, if she wants friends, then she has to treat people like friends. So what do you say?"

"How do you know I can trust you?"

"I want to get out of this as much as you do. I know you like Mitch… And for Robin to use you to get back at Buttercup is just awful. Mitch doesn't know what he's doing. He actually does like Buttercup and likes the status of his relationship with her now, but he doesn't love her. He loves somebody else…"

"How do you know all of this?"

"Amber and I were with Robin when she asked Mitch to go on a _"double date"_ with Butch and her and Mitch and Buttercup. She lied to everyone saying that Mitch was with the plan. Mitch told Robin that if it was another one of her tricks, then she's a conniving little bitch. After Robin left, Amber and I stayed after. Mitch talked to us about his problems and what's been happening between him and Buttercup and his actual feelings."

_**FLASHBACK- Ariel**_

"_**Trust me, Mitch… I've grown tired of being a bully. I just want to get to know you two a little better now that we've both been in relationships for a few weeks."**_

"_**Alright Robin… We'll see what happens…" Mitch said. Robin winked at him and left. Mitch looked at me and Amber for a moment. "She forgot about you guys again, didn't she?" he said in pity. I looked up at him and sighed. **_

"_**It's ohkay. That's what happens when being her friends!"**_

"_**I hate when she does that… She's careless when it comes to others."**_

"_**Yeah… She has all these people following her.. But none of us really like her." Amber said. I looked at her in surprise. She said something meaningful!**_

"_**If you know that, why do you do it?" he looked at us. I hung my head in shame.**_

"_**I don't understand it myself…" I admitted. Mitch patted me on the back. "I want to have a relationship.. I don't know how if I'm constantly having to consumed in Robin's little world." I sughed deeper and shook my head. "How are you and Buttercup doing anyways?"**_

"_**Great, actually. She's everything I've wanted in a girl and more. We act like how we did in middle school! Always playing video games, being competitive, then all that lovey dovey stuff that even I enjoy…" he trailed smiling. I smiled a little bit at his happiness. Just imagining all that couple perfection, I could only imagine being as happy as him.**_

"_**Do you love her?" Amber asked. Mitch and I both looked at her simultaneously. And then he sighed and laughed.**_

"_**I told her like the first day we were going out that I loved her… Her and I both knew that that wasn't even true at the time. I actually meant I loved her since we were young kids. But I do love her more than than… I love her more than I ever even imagined. Like I said, she's just perfect for me in every single way. But, I'm not in love with her…" he admitted. I looked at him in shock. Amber smiled. "I knew it from the start that Buttercup would be into me because I knew that I was into her even more, but the problem is… I knew I was in love with…"**_

"_**I already know who it is." Amber said. Shocking me again. Mitch stared at her. "You don't have to tell us. It's Princess." Mitch sighed in defeat.**_

"_**I don't understand myself. Going to Buttercup to Princess… It's going to hurt Buttercup. But then again, Princess and her aren't even friends anymore. That really bothers me. She's with you girls and Robin now, isn't she?"**_

"_**Yeah. Robin likes Princess for some reason. More than any of us because she always wants to be around her. But I can tell that it's probably because she knows that Princess was Buttercup's best friend and having Princess being part of hurting her is just even better."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Ohh, nothing… We got to get going.. Thanks for being so open with us, Mitch. We're going to be taking your advice and put an end to Robin's tyranny." I told him. **_

"_**And I hope you tell Buttercup about your true feelings about her and how you feel about Princess." Amber said. Mitch nodded and sighed.**_

"_**See you girls later.." he said.**_

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

"And so after that, we left." Ariel said.

"He's in love with ME?" I asked in shock. Ariel and Amber laughed.

"Yep. And so we knew you liked him too. So we wanted to help." Amber said.

"Wait, wait, wait… When did this conversation take place?"

"A couple days ago."

"OH MY GERSHH!" I squeaked. "Ohkay, ohkay… I'm in."

"To help Buttercup too.. Not just yourself…" Ariel said. "You girls need to be friends again…"

"I miss her… We had a lot of good times.."

"Good.. The date is this week, so here's the plan!"

* * *

**Buttercup**

Mitch and I are a pretty good match. I'm sort of grateful that Robin had purposely put us together even though she's trying to destroy our relationship. But there is really nothing to destroy. Apparently we're supposed to be going on a double date with Robin and Butch. I know she's only trying to wreck what's between Mitch and I. So I humbly accepted without hesitation.

RING RING

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey Buttercup.."_

"_Butch? What's wrong?"_

"_I need to talk to you about something…"_

"_What is it?" _

Butch and I have been on good terms lately. I decided to forgive him for acting like a tool earlier. But I still feel kind of eerie about him with Robin. It's just not normal for a guy to be acting the way he does with a girl who is dating.

"_I don't think I can handle holding it back from you anymore."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_BUTCH, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" _I heard a female voice scream in the background.

"_NOBODY, JUST THE MAIL MAN!"_

"_THE MAIL MAN?"_

"_Yeahh… He called me to tell me that a package just arrived." He said in fright._

"_Oh.."_

"_Butch, are you there?" _I asked. The phone was just put down.

"_Robin, what are you doing?" Butch asked raising the pitch of his voice. "Robin?"_

"_BUTCH?"_

"_OH MY GAWD.. DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! ROBIN! STOP!" _

"_SHUT UP!" Robin yelled and smacked him. The noise was so loud. _

"_What's going on in here?" _I heard Brick's voice. _"WHAT THE FUCK MAN, PUT THAT AWAY!"_

"_I DIDN'T DO IT MAN, I SWEAR!" _

"_He wanted it…" _Robin said seductively. My ears were bleeding from this conversation..

"_WHAT? NO WAY!"_

"_DUDE, JUST PUT IT AWAY!" _The phone was picked back up.

"_That's just a warning to you Butterslut. Don't you come near me and my man. Don't you call him, don't you talk to him as long as I'm living… You got that?"_

I hung up the phone immediately and banged my head against the door. Blossom came upstairs after hearing the noise.

"Is everything ohkay, Buttercup?"

"Ohh yeah, I just pretty much heard phone sex on my phone.. But you know what, it's cool." Blossom opened the door and I fell on my bed sighing.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know… I think Robin was trying to give Butch… Nevermind… That's just too much for me to process after hearing all of that."

"Did it actually happen?" Blossom asked in curiosity.

"Apparently Brick came in before it got anywhere…"

"That's good. You don't want sloppy seconds.."

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Anyways, after all of that, Robin picked up the phone and threatened me saying that that was a warning and never talk to her man again.. blah blah blah… And supposedly, Mitch and I are supposed to be going on a double date with them this week. Like on Friday or something."

"Good luck with that. She's going to be a handful."

"I know… I can handle it. She's only going to make herself look bad if she decides to start something."

"Have you talk to Princess in a while?"

"Other than sitting next to her in class and having hallway conflicts with her, nope. Nothing civil. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Brick and I are going out for a couple days."

"Are you guys dating or something?"

"No, we're going on a field trip to Florida for four days. Leaving Thursday, coming back sometime on Monday."

"Can't share a room!" I stuck my tongue out at her. She raised a brow.

"Just friends, you know…" she said in defense. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I laughed. "Have fun… And remember, wrap it before you-"

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom smacked my arm and laughed.

"I'm just kidding! Geez!"

"Well, you go have fun with your boyfriend and Robin.. I'm sure the whole thing is going to be a blast. I'll ask Bubbles to record everything and it'll become a smash hit on YouTube!"

"I guarantee it would. It would probably be like watching an episode of Jersey Shore and the Kardashians together. Maybe even Toddlers and Tiaras if we're lucky."

RING RING

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Buttercup."_

"_Hey Mitch. What's up?"_

"_Nothing much. I kind of want to hang out tonight. Do you wanna?"_

"_Sure! Sounds like fun!"_

"_Cool. I gotta talk to you about something too."_

"_Alright. Tell me in a little bit. I'm going to get ready. See ya in a few."_

"_Ohkay dokay!"_

END OF CONVO

"Welp, I guess that's my signal to leave." Blossom said.

"Wait! He just said he has to talk to me about something.. He sounded serious."

"Uh oh…" Blossom smiled.

"I'm serious, Blossom! He might dump me! Then what am I gonna do?"

"It's not like you're in love with him… You'll live."

"Well, yeah, but the awkwardness after the break up… It's going to be horrible!"

"It happens to the best of us. Just deal with it!"

"You are so careless!" I yelled at her. She smirked and closed my door. I shuffled sadly into my closet and put on some sneakers and a leather jacket. I slowly walked outside to meet Mitch in the front. I went into his car and sighed.

"You look down, what's wrong?" Mitch asked concerned.

"You're breaking up with me…" I told him without hesitation. He drove out of my driveway and sighed.

"You could tell?" he asked. I nodded in disappointment. "I'm going to be very honest with you, I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anybody in my life, including myself…" he said. I looked at him and my eyes became watery. "But…" he trailed off and stared into my eyes as he pulled off onto the side of the road. "Buttercup…" he sighed. "We aren't… we aren't in love…" his voice cracked. I looked down at the ground. He noticed it too. But we are so perfect for each other… Almost too perfect. Why aren't we in love?

"Who do you love then?" I asked holding back my tears.

"Princess…" he admitted.

"Her?" I asked. I feel like my heart was somewhat torn in two… "Why Princess?"

"I don't really know…"

"How are you in love with someone and don't know why?"

"It's crazy, isn't it?" he smiled. "You aren't in love with me either."

"Yeah, but break ups suck. What are we going to do?"

"We're still going on that date…"

"Why?" I asked stubbornly.

"To see Robin make a fool out of herself." He smiled.

"Mitch…" I smiled back.

"What?"

"We should probably go to your place and play some games."

"Ohh right!" he said shifting from park to drive. We arrived at his house and ran into his room and plopped onto his bed. We turned on Mario Cart and just started being competitive.

"You aren't going to win! We both know that Luigi is the best driver with the best defense!"

"Mario never loses!"

"It's not like Mario's trying to save the Princess!"

"Mario is trying to defeat his brother!" he retorted. That's when it dawned on me.. He thinks of me as a sibling… Shit. "Buttercup! What's wrong? You're losing! Is that even possible?" I snapped out of it and went back to the game.

"You're going down!"

"Too late! Mario wins again!" Mitch laughed and raised his hands in victory. I crossed my arms and pouted. He laughed and pinned me onto the bed. Him above me smiling, me below him… pouting. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Mitch…" I scolded. He laughed with embarrassment.

"Well, maybe we don't have to break up just yet…"

"How does that work?" I asked him.

"I never really wanted to break up with you… I do love you.."

"But you're _in love _with somebody else…" I reminded him. He frowned.

"I don't know how to say this without looking like a tool…" he laughed. I raised a brow, still under him. "Can we still be a couple until we find a real reason to break up?"

"You being in love with someone else _is_ a real reason to break up, Mitch…" I sighed.

"I don't want to break up just yet… And I would never want to break up with you at my own convenience, but like I said, I still love you… And right now, I only want you in my world…" he said convincingly. He was honest when he said that he was in love with somebody else. But it seems really odd that he still wants to be with me… Is that odd? Or is it just… I don't know. Princess likes him too. I already know. I can't keep doing this to her… I still care about her feelings.

"Mitch, as much as I'd like to stay with you, Princess means a lot to me even though we aren't friends anymore. She likes you too…"

"I know..." he said lying on the bed next to me. I nodded. "Well...?"

"I guess I should have noticed before… But she reacted the same as I did whenever you came around… Always so, girly and always blushing. It was really selfish of me to take you when I knew she liked you. But-"

"It's ohkay, Buttercup. I understand…" Mitch said looking at me. I turned my head and returned the stare. He was smiling that great smile. The one I always loved.

"You don't love me as a sibling, do you?" I asked him. He was taken aback by the question.

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking like, while we were playing video games that I was Luigi and you're Mario and Princess is Peaches.. Like, you like Peaches, and I'm like your brother or something… I mean.. Do you get my analogy?" I asked him. He laughed out loud. He looked like he was about to literally explode into twenty million pieces if that laughter didn't come out of his system.

"I get it…" he snickered. "That's cute…" he said wiping a tear from laughing so hard.

"I'm being serious!" I shook his arm.

"I'm sorry… That was mean of me to laugh. But no, I don't think of you as a sister or sibling… I would never kiss my sibling like I've kissed you!" he winked.

"I am so embarrassed right now…" I covered my face with my hands, trying to hide the tomato color. Mitch laughed again. I felt his hands creeping up on my wrists and he slowly pulled my hands away from my face. His face was above my hands. Just as I was about to reject him, he smiled.

"PEEK-A-BOO!" he screamed. I covered my face again and groaned. "Stop being silly. We still got a couple more hours of fun to kill!"

"Really? It hasn't been like five hours?" I mumbled over my hands. He chuckled.

"Nope! Unless you want to go home and leave miserable old me by myself without any lovin'!"

"You're gooood…" I quickly took my hands off my face and tackled him. Soon enough, he was over me tickling me from side to side. I thought I was going to explode from giggling too much! "Stop! Haha! Quit it!"

"But the tickle monster loves to hear laughter from little girls!"

"Then the tickle- haha- monster must be a pervert! Hehehahaha!" I finally kicked him in the gut making him fall to his doom off the bed. "Oh my gawsh, Mitch, I'm so sorry! Are you ohkay?" I asked in concern. He didn't answer. I crawled off the bed and shook him while he was still on the floor. "Mitch?" I came closer. "Miiitch?" I saw a smirk on his face. "Mitch.. I saw that!" I said sternly. His eyes opened.

"You didn't see this coming!" He shot up and started tickling me again.

"Not again!" I laughed. I jumped on the bed and crawled to edge of his bed near the wall. He chased after me and cornered me into the wall and his bed.

"There's nowhere to hide Buttercup! The tickle monster always wins!"

"The tickle monster is a tickle _pervert_!" I laughed. He started wiggling his fingers and began torturing me again.

"The agony!" I whined. He stopped and sighed.

"I'm done!"

"Thank GAWD!" I smiled. He smirked.

"You couldn't handle it! You're weaksauce!"

"Are not! I'm not as lame as you think I am!" I said. He lied down on his bed and I decided to join him.

"Nahh, I was just kidding." He laughed again.

"Good!" I stuck my tongue out at him and spit. He kissed my cheek and hugged me pulling me closer to him. He is so confusing… But he's right. We may not be in love, but we definitely love each other.

A couple hours passed by, we ended up falling asleep due to the exhaustion of the tickle fight. Mitch drove me home and gave me a good night kiss. I returned one to him of course. We decided that we can keep dating until after the double date. Only a few more days. After that, it's going to be my goal to help him and Princess get together. And then back to me being forever alone… Great…

* * *

So, so, so... HOW WAS IT?

What do you think of Buttercup and Mitch still going out even though Mitch admitted to being in love with Princess?

Is Buttercup gullible? :/ Or am I making things more complicated? lmao!

OH, AND THE PLANS! How is it going to turn out when Robin is planning on doing what she planned when Ariel and Amber and Princess are planning on doing a different plan? OMG... THIS IS GETTING COMPLICATED! AAGGHGHHGGHG! Well, the next chapter is done anyways... ;D haha. You'll see what happens later...

EHHHH... I was so nervous putting this up because it's been FOREVERZZZ! :O

However, I hope you enjoy the direction this story is going so faaarrr... So pleeease, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

I'm not begging of course... Silly me... ;)

Hahaha.. Well, the next chapter should be up soon. If I want this story to succeed... .

But, until then, hasta luegos! :D


	10. To Tell You The Truth

Hey guys! I finally got a follower on my fanfic twitter page! I'm serious though, please follow it. I update my personal twitter everyday! So when I get more followers on my fanfic one, then I'll update that just as much! Follow it at xxoliveyumi . I answer questions, take suggestions, everything! :D You'll get updates on my stories and stuff!

Anyways, I like reviews too.. So review my chapters! I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! :)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything!

* * *

**Buttercup**

Today was Monday…. The worst day of the week, I'm sure of it. After having a great weekend of staying up all night and partying, doing whatever you want… And then having to go back and do homework every other day... Ugh. The only thing I have to look forward to is Mitch. Even if our dating is temporary, nobody has to know. Only him and I know, and for right now, I'm just gonna take what I'm going to get for the time being…

So right now, Mitch and I are walking to gym class, I get the usual stares and glares from girls who are jealous. Sooner or later, it's going to be over… Really glad about the stares… I get really uncomfortable, but being with Mitch… I'm definitely going to miss that. I look at Mitch as we're walking hand in hand. Him smiling every corner we pass. You would almost find him as one of the happiest guys on campus right now seeming that he's just glowing with his teeth always showing. You can hardly ever get a frown out of that guy unless you were Robin! I looked at the ground and watched our feet move in unison. Left, right, left, right… Almost like an army's march.

We stopped in front of the gym doors and he opened it for me. "My lady…" he gestured into the gym. I smiled back at him waving as we parted ways to our gender coordinated locker rooms. Princess's locker was next to mine, but I don't get why she chose next to me when she isn't really friendly with me right now. I guess she really does still care. I walked towards my locker and there she was, getting dressed. I silently walked to my locker walking passed her without a word. She took a glance at me and sighed as she was putting her gym uniform on. Then she walked away after putting on her shorts and tennis shoes. I noticed quite a while ago that she didn't wear any of her Hot Topic shirts anymore and she didn't even put her hair up in a ponytail either. After the girls were released from the locker rooms, both the girls and boys met up in the gym for the teachers to take attendance. Mitch stared at me from the other side of the room and winked. I flashed a smile at him and waved to him. I looked over to Butch who was sitting down grumpily, but also looking at me, trying not to let me notice. He was also giving Princess a couple of stares too. I couldn't signify what it meant, but it was starting to bother me.

"Alright class. We're playing indoor soccer for the class game, after a team wins four goals, the rest of the time is yours!" Ms. Lenningham blew the whistle and threw the soccer ball out into the court. Butch and I automatically looked at each other and smirked. Everybody that ever went to Pokey Oaks Elementary with us knows how competitive we are when it comes to sports… But they also know how uncontrollably competitive we get when it comes to soccer. "Girls against boys! BEGIN!" and the whistle blew.

I ran towards the ball and socked it into the goal in the first ten seconds. I stuck my tongue out at Butch who took it as a bigger challenge. His smirk turned into an evil grin.

"I was just letting you warm up!" he said. I turned around and slyly smiled.

"If that was a warm up for me, I'm just gonna let you feel the burn…" I teased him.

"Hmm… challenge accepted!" he jumped.

Once the whistle blew again, someone passed him the ball and he flew passed me. I did a backflip and dashed in front of him. Just as he was about to kick it, I turned around and backflip kicked it to the other side of the court, passing it to one of the girls and they kicked it in the goal. I landed back on my feet and stood up.

"Getting toasty yet?" I asked him.

"Nope… I'm still pretty cool." He winked.

"You look like you're sweating over there. Are you sure that you're not getting hot?"

"Nope, cuz it looks like you're on fire…" he admitted and winked. I giggled and ran to the girls for a team meeting. We chatted a little bit about the plan we were going to make to do the win.

"Alright… ready? One, two, three… BREAK!" And we ran back into the game. The guys were jogging in place getting ready for the next goal. The girls are winning 3 to 2. If the boys win this, we gotta do a tie breaker. I looked at Butch who was staring right back at me… We both smiled and intense smile signaling that we were ready for this. Everybody else looked tired and lazy. Butch and I were just getting started. Princess was right behind me and Mitch was behind Butch. All four of us waiting for that whistle to blow.

"GO!" she yelled. Mitch had the ball, passing it to Butch. Then he passed it back to Mitch, then passed it back to Mike Believe. He then passed it back to Butch and then passed it to Jeremy. Then Princess stole the ball causing the guys to groan. I ran towards the goal. When Princess was at a good distance, she kicked really hard and she meant to pass it to me, but it made it into the goal. All the girls were cheering. I crossed my arms and smiled as all the girls ran towards her for the win. Butch and Mitch walked up to me as they wiped off their sweat.

"Good game…" Butch said. Mitch kissed my sweaty forehead and I pushed him back playfully. Butch turned away for a second.

"Get off me you sweat ball. And thanks Butch. I'm glad Princess seemed to enjoy it too."

"Enjoy the attention from winning the victory goal. Usually that would be either you or me." Butch said. Mitch looked at us silently as we were watching Princess basking in her momentary glory. She was smiling as the girls patted her on the back. All the guys went to sit on the bleachers to rest before pulling out the volleyball net and playing basketball around the gym.

"Well, any type of happiness is good for her right now, am I right?" I asked. Butch nodded.

"Babe, I'm going to go talk to the guys for a bit. Come see me before class ends." Mitch said walking away. I looked at him and smiled.

"Ohkaaay." I waved. He smiled back and headed to his guyfriends. "You know, you were on the phone yesterday trying to tell me something… What was it?" I asked him. He looked at me and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, Robin kind of interrupted me and then things got out of hand… I… forgot what I was going to tell you."

"You guys made my ears bleed after hearing all of that. I'm surprised you even let her inside of your house."

"Well, she _is_ my girlfriend." He almost puked saying 'girlfriend'. I scoffed at his reply.

"You two make me sick. You don't even like her… _CLEARLY_. You don't even like her touching you and most boys like when girls touch them.." I said. He laughed.

"I'm not that type of guy… I don't need a girl's touch to feel satisfied. The actual love is all that matters." Butch gushed. I giggled at his response. I began to walk near the wall of the gym and he followed behind.

"I'm glad to hear you aren't such a huge tool. But that's what sort of confuses me about your relationship. You aren't a douche and Robin is a total snobby-ass bitch! How does your relationship work with two different personalities?"

"Nosey, aren't we?"

"I just have to know… It kind of really bothers me…"

"You're one to talk… Mitch is the biggest tool of them all. And to see you fall into his little game trying to fix you like he can help you…"

"Nothing is broken though. And you haven't been around for years to know how he is… So what if he's the star of the football team? So what if he is devilishly good looking and great in every way? He's just… perfect…" I sighed.

"Doesn't sound so perfect to me… Just sounds like your typical douche-bag with a cover up. You guys are in the cupcake phase. It'll wear off." He said confidently. I wiped my face with my hands.

"How do you even deal with Robin?"

"It's not like I'm in love with her… She is such a bitch… I can't stand her. She only comes around when it's convenient to her and when she does come over, she talks about you and your flaws and other guys… She's not much of a girlfriend at all."

"Me and _my _flaws?" I shouted. I shook my head and almost began a rant until Princess walked up to us. She looked at us and sat down in front of us.

"What's up, Princess?" Butch asked. Princess looked at me and sighed. I looked at her back and half frowned. She returned the expression.

"We all need to hang out…" she said. I raised a brow. Butch did too.

"What are you talking about Princess? Aren't you working for Robin?" I asked her. She shrugged. Three girls walked into the gym. Amber, Ariel, and…. a new girl. Princess turned around and called out to the girls and motioned them to come over. Butch was frozen shut, but looking at the girls walking over.

"Hey girls! This is Buttercup, and this is Butch… You all know each other…" Princess introduced. All the girls waved to all of us and smiled. I looked at the new girl and stood up and faced her. She looked at me and her face twitched a little bit. She looked all too familiar. She looked _just_ like me…

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked her suspiciously. My natural instinct was to growl at her. But I refrained myself from doing so. Princess got up and separated the two of us.

"I wouldn't get too close to her if I were you…" Princess said. The new girl snickered. There was only one person in this world who I knew had the same features as me… It's that sleezy chick from the projects… She looked at Butch and smirked.

"Long time no see, Butch."

Butch's eyes grew wide in fear and anxiety. He recognized her face from the start. Which is why I took another step back and recollected myself before I threw my fists at her face.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it, Brute…" Butch gulped. Brute walked up to him and leaned down to get on his level.

"I've missed you…" she winked. He gulped again.

"Hey Buttercup! We need to talk about the Friday…" Mitch ran up and said. Everybody turned around and stared at him. He took notice of Princess, but then he also took notice of Brute and then looked at me. "Buttercup, you didn't tell me that you had an actual twin…" Mitch said in surprise, looking at Brute. Brute smiled and walked up to him with a sly smirk.

"I'm Buttercup, silly. How silly of you to mistake that!" she seduced. Butch stood up and ran to the other side of the gym. We all watched him, but then turned our attention back at Brute who was trying to play as me. Princess and I started to twitch. Mitch took a step back and laughed.

"That's cool. But I know Buttercup better than anybody else would. She's not the seductive type…" he smiled and stood next to me. "Her eyes aren't that dark of green either. They're more of a vibrant, more bright shade of green, if you know what I mean?" he added putting an arm around my shoulders. I looked at Princess who was obviously uncomfortable with the position of Mitch and I. And honestly, knowing he loves Princess, it made me sort of uncomfortable too. Brute put a hand on her hip and smiled.

"So you can tell which is who?"

"Ohh, definitely…" Mitch said smoothly.

"Well, that's great," Princess said changing the subject. "This is Brute, Mitch. She's only here for the moment… And she must be leaving to see all of her other classes… Right Ariel and Amber?" Princess motioned them to leave the gym. The girls were up to no good. I could tell. Mitch and I looked at each other and shrugged. After Ariel, Amber, and _Brute_ left, Princess looked at us and frowned. "Buttercup, you should probably go check up on Butch…" she suggested. I nodded. Mitch kissed my cheek and took his arm off of my shoulders.

"Be back in a minute…" I said looking at the two suspiciously. Mitch smiled and nodded. I began to walk off, but I looked back at them for a moment. They were looking at each other awkwardly. I shook my head and sighed and went to search for Butch on the other side of the gym.

* * *

**Princess**

After Buttercup left, Mitch and I just looked at each other for a moment. My intentions were to talk to Mitch about him liking me and stuff, but I couldn't bring it up… I was too afraid. I was afraid that it could end their relationship and Buttercup wouldn't forgive me…

As I was thinking about all of the endless possibilities of horrible things that could happen if I mentioned that Mitch is in love with me, he began a conversation.

"Princess," he said sternly. I looked at him in a guilty expression. He crossed his arms and frowned. "What are you doing?" he asked. I looked away from him.

"What are you talking about?" I responded grumpily. He began to tap his foot.

"You're up to no good…" he said. The guilty face was visible on me.

"I don't know what you're trying to imply." I covered up. He sighed.

"Ariel, Amber, you… and then this new girl that Butch is afraid of and Buttercup obviously hates? Something seems fishy. And you're swimming in the ocean of suspicion."

"I've never heard of that ocean… I thought there were seven seas, not eight…" I smirked. He still had the serious expression on his face.

"I'm not kidding, Princess…" he said. "I need to tell you something…" he sighed and took one of my hands. He smiled. I gulped and looked into his eyes. "I have… I have this really amazing feeling inside when I see you. And holding your hands right now, feels just perfect… I know you like me… But I'm totally in love with you.." he admitted. I blushed. He actually told me how he felt. I had butterflies in my stomach. I looked at him with passion. And he returned the look, but then he looked at our hands and frowned. I started to panic…

"Mitch… I-I.." He threw my hands out of his and sighed angrily.

"My feelings can change if you hurt Buttercup… I don't care what Robin wants and what she told you to do.. You're responsible for helping her out…" he looked away from me. "Buttercup is one of the most important people in my life. And if you ever emotionally or let _anybody_ physically harm her, then I won't forgive you for that…" My whole world just crashed.

"I would never let anybody physically hurt her… I still care about her." I sighed. He eyed me. "I mean, even though we aren't close anymore, I'm doing everything for the right reasons…"

"Then stop acting like Robin and act like you care…"

"If you're so in love with me, Mitch, why are you so over-protective with Buttercup?"

"Because she's like family to me…" He should mentally slap himself for saying that. I stared at him blankly for a moment. And then I got confused.

"Like… a sister?" I questioned. FACEPALM.

"NOO! Not like a sister… Goodness, I need to be more specific…"

"Then what is she to you?" I asked getting impatient.

"It's hard to explain!"

* * *

**Buttercup**

I ran across the gym to find Butch sitting under the bleachers. I sighed and sat next to him. I looked at me and laughed.

"Why did you run away like that? I've never seen you so scared in your life!"

"She's my ex-girlfriend." He said playing with his fingers.

"You dated that slut?" I said in shock. He nodded.

"She broke my heart. And I'll never look at her the same way…"

"Did she beat you up or something?" I asked. He winced and held his hand to his cheek.

_**~FLASHBACK-BUTCH~**_

"_**Butch!" Brute screamed. Butch sleepily walked his way to Brute. Deep, dark bags are visible under his eyes. **_

"_**Yes Brute-iful…" he sighed, rubbing his eyes. Brute slowly walked up to him and smiled in his face. He stared at her and yawned.**_

"_**Can I have some money?" she asked sweetly. Butch stood straight and rubbed his eyes. She took her finger and scratched it under Butch's chin. **_

"_**You spent the last of my weekly allowance two days ago…" he said carefully. Brute growled and slapped Butch across the face. Blood dripped off his face as balled his fists to prevent himself from looking weak. Brute smiled as she looked at her nails.**_

"_**You shouldn't have said that, Butch. You know the consequences for not having what I want." She sighed. Butch put his hand to his face and silently whimpered.**_

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

"She scratched your face?"I asked in pity. He nodded.

"She also punched me multiple times in the gut and stabbed me in the leg…" she sighed. I looked at his arm which was covered in scares horizontally across his wrist. I never noticed it until now. I shed a tear.

"Butch… She really hurt you _that_ bad?" I asked pointing at his wrist. He placed a hand on his wrist and covered it in embarrassment.

"I don't know what came over me… I made myself believe that I loved her. But I know I never did. I just loved the attention she gave me… even if it was abusive."

"Well, at least you realize it was abusive…" I looked at the ground. "The scars aren't visible on your face. So I guess the scars weren't so deep?"

"It wasn't deep enough to scar me on the outside, but it was deep enough to scar me in the inside." I rubbed his shoulder for comfort.

"If you don't mind me asking, what caused you two to break up if it wasn't the abuse?" I asked. He looked at me and sighed.

"She found another guy who was older, had more money, and was easier to suck the life out of. He was a senior with a job… Way better looking than me and…"

"Let me guess, a football player?" I butted in. He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, he was admired around the whole school… and she was the one who got him and left me behind like I was nothing…"

_**~FLASHBACK-BUTCH~**_

_**I walked to school alone today. Brute said she had an alternative ride to school. As I walked onto campus, I saw Brute getting out of the car of the most popular guy in school. She was giggling and laughing. I ran up to them and made a whole scene.**_

"_**Brute! What the hell? Why are you with him? He was your alternative ride to school? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"**_

"_**Dude, chill. She isn't interested in you anymore. She has a cool guy like me now. So get lost!" he said. Brute smiled at me.**_

"_**Well, you heard the man! BEAT IT!" she pushed me to the ground. Everyone around me started laughing. **_

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

"I just sat there and cried in front of everybody…" he trailed. "I _cried_.. And after that, everybody knew me as the crybaby. In the projects, if you're a dude and you cry over a girl, you're an easy target for teasing and bullying. And I was bullied… And I cut myself every day until I moved back here. I promised myself that I would never get attached to another girl the way I did with Brute. But, I broke my own promise to myself…"

"You're attached to Robin?"

"No… I'm attached to you…"

* * *

Alright! So what did you think?

ugh... It was done previously when I posted the last chapter before this one, but it needed some revision..

This one came out somewhat how I didn't expect it to be. But anyways, it's fine.

Honesty is the best policy, right?

:) Next chapter is being worked on!

Until then, hasta luego! :D


End file.
